Todo por ganar
by dunia1402
Summary: Hace mucho tiempo que no se encuentran. Hicieron un trato. Un juego que quisieron ganar los dos y que hizo que se perdieran el uno al otro. Ranma no ha logrado olvidar. Ni lo intentó quizás ¿Qué pasará ahora que se vuelven a encontrar?
1. Chapter 1

**Ranma ½ pertenece a la gran Rumiko. No hago esto por ganar dinero. Pero si alguien me quiere pagar… jajaja ¡es bromaaaaa!**

**Aviso: si alguien no ha leído mi fic "nada que perder" recomiendo ir a mi perfil, buscarlo y leerlo porque es la versión de Akane sobre esta misma historia y la historia tiene más gracia si primero se lee la versión de Akane.**

**Dicho esto aquí tenéis la versión de Ranma… la he titulado "todo por ganar" (contrario a "nada que perder") porque ya sabéis lo mucho que odia este chico perder. Habrá cosas que os sorprenderán, cosas que ya sabéis y cosas que sospechabais.**

**Gracias por los rewiews del capítulo 8 de "nada que perder". ¡Prometo contestar!**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Hoy vuelvo a coger el tren que sé que coges cada día para volver a casa. Tu padre me dijo que hace casi un año que trabajas en esta ciudad y este es tu tren. Siempre que puedo subo en él. No sé por qué pero hoy me temo que va a ser otro intento fallido de encontrarte. Suelo subir expresamente para provocar un encuentro entre ambos pero hoy ha sido por necesidad. Si no te veo no me sentiré tan mal. Mi parada es dentro de unos veinte minutos.

Estoy deseando llegar a casa para coger mi moto e ir a verte. Llevo una semana fuera de casa y lo que más deseo es ir a la tuya. Aunque tú ni siquiera sabrás que te fui a ver. Me temo que tú no me querrías ver. Nabiki no tendría que haberme dicho nada. Sólo pensar que puedes estar con otro me hierve la sangre. Pero luego cuando te veo allí durmiendo y estoy tan cerca de ti soy feliz. Me gustaría saber qué sientes por mí o si sentiste algo alguna vez. A veces tengo la sensación de que quizás me odies, pero luego cuando en sueños dices mi nombre nace una pequeña esperanza en mí.

Casi seis años han pasado. Casi seis años y mis sentimientos todavía siguen siendo los mismos. A veces al subir al tren me imagino como sería nuestro reencuentro. Lo he imaginado cientos de veces. Incluso a veces me pongo delante del espejo y ensayo las caras que pondría al verte y qué te diría. Luego me siento ridículo, suerte que nadie me ha visto nunca. Pero gracias a esa tontería he aprendido a controlar bastante bien mi nerviosismo, no soy ya aquel niñato tímido. Me gusta imaginar que nos encontramos y yo te pregunto que qué tal te va y tú me responderías que te va fatal sin mí y que quieres volver conmigo. Imaginar… Dudo que las cosas fueran así de fáciles.

Estoy mirando por la ventana. Está oscureciendo y la ciudad se ve preciosa. En el cielo flotan nubes rosa. La gente empieza a encender las luces de sus hogares. Qué fácil es imaginar y qué distinta es la realidad. Suelto un largo suspiro. Si estuvieras a mi lado me dirías: "Saotome, ¿se puede saber por quién suspiras de esa manera? No estarás pensando en alguna estúpida ¿no?". Qué guapa estabas cuando te ponías celosa, nunca fuiste capaz de decirme que sentías celos pero yo siempre lo supe.

Echaré otro vistazo al tren. Tal vez te vea. Me ha parecido ver una chica que se parecía a ti. Va muy bien vestida, parece una ejecutiva. Acostumbrado a verte siempre en pijama no sabría decir si eres tú. Tengo tantas ganas de verte que te veo en otras caras. El tren empieza a funcionar. Miro mi reloj. Me quedan casi veinte minutos de trayecto. ¿Y si dejo que el tren me lleve a Nerima? Tan valiente que digo que soy y no soy capaz de presentarme en tu casa y hablarte.

Me muero por volver a hablar contigo. Han pasado casi seis años. Casi seis años sin hablarnos. Sin hablarte. Recuerdo aquel día con todo lujo de detalles. Lo recuerdo todo como si lo hubiera visto reproducido una y otra vez en una televisión.

Fue un bonito día de primavera. Tú y yo sentados en la mesa dando la espalda al estanque. Mis padres y tu padre al otro lado la de la mesa. Me miraste como intentando preguntarme algo que yo no supe contestar porque tampoco sabía de qué iba la cosa. Teníamos las mismas dudas.

Como un relámpago pasó por mi mente que tal vez nos habían descubierto. Sabían nuestro secreto y querían que les aclarásemos porque siempre nos estábamos negando cuando en realidad… nuestro secreto. Nuestro pacto. Nuestro juego…

Miré a mi alrededor. Vi como mi madre te miraba con ternura. Hace algún tiempo me dijo que te echaba mucho de menos. Tú eras la hija que nunca tuvo. Te quería con locura. Te sigue queriendo. Te echa de menos. En ese aspecto mi madre se parece mucho a mí. Seis años ya.

Me parece casi imposible que ya hayan pasado casi seis años de aquella tarde. Aquella tarde que nos separó. Sentados en aquella mesa nuestros padres nos miraban fijamente. Algo tramaban papá y tío Soun. Me sorprendí al ver que la que habló fue mi madre. Parece que fue ayer cuando mi madre nos hizo aquellas preguntas.

– _**Akane ¿qué sientes por mi hijo? **__– te dijo mi madre. Pensé que estaba loca, no sé como se atrevió a preguntarte eso. Deseé con toda el alma que contestaras. Que dijeras que me querías. Yo sabía que me querías. Entonces yo podría estar contigo para siempre sin perder… siempre me costó perder y lo irónico es que perdí lo más importante de mi vida por no perder un asqueroso juego. Pero tú callaste. No dijiste nada ¿Tanto te costaba reconocer que me amabas? Supongo que tanto como a mi. No podías contestar. Mi mirada estaba fija en ti, deseando oír la respuesta que no llegó – __**está bien. Lo intentaré de otra manera**__ – dirigió su mirada hacia mí, yo apreté mis puños con fuerza, sabía que quería decir mi madre con ese "lo intentaré de otra manera" – __**hijo ¿qué sientes por Akane? **__– __no hubo respuesta. Tampoco podía. No era por el juego, era porque me jodió que tú no respondieras. Yo no estaba preparado para contestar y ser rechazado. Empecé a dudar, talvez tú no estabas enamorada de mí. Me lo hiciste creer para ganar._

Tú callaste. Yo callé. La verdad no puedo reprocharte nada. No sé que habría pasado si mi madre me hubiera preguntado a mi primero. Quizás también habría callado. Ese era nuestro trato y es lo que quisimos. Ninguno de los dos queríamos perder en aquel estúpido juego donde nos habíamos metido solitos. Por orgullo y por miedo no perdimos el jugo pero nos perdimos el uno al otro.

El sonido de mi un teléfono móvil me vuelve a traer al presente. En la pantalla veo "mamá". Es la quinta vez que me llama desde que salí del avión.

– **¿Qué quieres ahora pesada? **– no se me ocurre otra forma mejor de contestar al teléfono.

– **Hijo, esa no es forma de llamar a una madre **– me recrimina. Yo me pongo a reír. Mi madre y yo hemos llegado a un nivel de confianza que nunca imaginé – **¿Estás en el tren?**

– **Sí** – exactamente igual que hace 5 minutos cuando me llamaste.

– **Entonces vendrás a casa directamente ¿no?** – sabe que a veces me pierdo. Entre nosotros hay mucha confianza pero nunca me he atrevido a decirle donde voy con mi moto casi todas las noches. Las noches que vuelvo de un viaje a veces ni siquiera ceno. Me voy directamente a Nerima.

– **Que sí…** – tiene suerte. Tengo tanta hambre que me comería hasta las paredes. Iré luego más tarde a ver a mi princesita.

– **¿Más o menos cuanto tardarás? Recuerda que hoy viene a cenar Soun **– es verdad, hoy es miércoles. Entonces tu padre no estará en casa. Nabiki me dijo que hace unas semanas que te ves con un chico. Como hoy lo lleves a tu casa me lo cargo.

– **Supongo que llegaré a casa a la hora de cenar** – esa aura… no puede ser otra persona… haré una prueba – **Me encanta tu comida y lo sabes** – ¡es Akane! Mi corazón se para de golpe. Por fin hemos coincidido en el tren… es hora de poner en práctica todo lo que llevo practicando tanto tiempo… – **¿Qué? No te oigo bien, espera que me mueva **– gracias al móvil tengo la excusa perfecta para acercarme a ti. Te veo como tapas tu cara con el pelo. Me gustaría tanto volver a acariciarlo como hice tantas noches hasta que te quedabas dormida. Me paro enfrente tuyo para provocar nuestro encuentro casual – **ahora te oigo. **

– **Digo que no vayas a coger la moto sólo llegar que hoy tu padre me ha dicho que llegarán muy puntuales **– no escucho nada de lo que me dice mi madre. Sólo puedo pensar que te tengo ahí detrás y que lo último que supe de ti es que salías con un imbécil. Bueno no sé si será imbécil o no, pero para mí lo es…

– **Sí, yo también tengo ganas de verte **– ya le explicaré a mi madre luego más tarde el por qué de esta frase. Me entenderá.

– **¿Ranma te encuentras bien? **– me pongo a reír. Tu enfado está creciendo. Lo noto.

– **¿Cómo que lo digo por decir? Claro que no **– vaya vaya Akane, nunca te había "sentido" tan celosa. En otros tiempos ya me habría ganado un puñetazo.

– **Ranma déjate de tonterías si no quieres que te vaya a buscar a la estación de tren y te lleve al médico en vez de a cenar **– oh oh, mi madre se está preocupando demasiado. Mejor no sigo con esta tontería.

– **Vaaaale. Iré directamente a casa** – la veo capaz de venir a buscarme y yo tengo hambre.

– **¿En serio estás bien? **– luego si la llamo pesada le sienta mal…

– **Sí, sí** – respondo rápidamente.

– **¿De verdad? **– ¿existe alguna palabra para definir a "una persona que es mucho más que pesada"? De ahora en adelante será "Nodoka".

– **Que síííí **– espero que le haya quedado clarito.

– **Pues hasta dentro de un rato** – ahora es cuando viene la guinda final que hará que Akane se ponga más celosa todavía. Aunque si está con alguien… ¿no tendría por qué ponerse celosa no?

– **Veeeeenga. Yo también te quiero **– cuelgo rápidamente sin dejar que mi madre diga nada. Sonrío al pensar que mi madre ha llegado a la conclusión que me he vuelto loco y que tú no has perdido detalle de la conversación.

¿Qué te pensabas Akane? ¿Qué tú serías la única que seguiría adelante sin mí? Lo mío será mentira pero al menos yo voy a ser capaz de controlar mis sentimientos. Tú estarás con otro pero por tu aura podría decir que sientes más por mí que por él. Siempre pensé que nos enamoramos los dos. Aunque a veces aún tengo dudas de si tú… Aquel estúpido juego no me permitía declararme. Yo no quería perder. No sé perder. Pensaba que me conocías lo suficiente para saberlo. Tendrías que haberte declarado tú. Es hora de aplicar lo aprendido.

– **Akane ¿eres tú? **– bien. He logrado hablarte sin que mi voz flaqueara lo más mínimo. Además he conseguido soltar una sonrisa. Joder Akane, ahora que te tengo en frente, aquí cara a cara, con luz. Madre mía eres más preciosa de lo que recordaba. Nunca te olvidé, pero en mi recuerdo tenías rasgos más infantiles.

– **Ssssí **– contestas nerviosa asintiendo con la cabeza. Y yo que me alegro de provocar todavía en ti ese nerviosismo. ¿Eso ha sido un intento de sonrisa? Sé que sabes hacerlo mejor. Estás nerviosa y yo me tranquilizo. Ese chico que dice Nabiki no existe. Apostaría mis gimnasios a que es una broma de Nabiki para hacerme espabilar. Sabe que lo pasé muy mal por ti.

– **¿Cuánto tiempo verdad? **– cinco años, diez meses y seis días. Los he contado pero tú no lo sabrás nunca – **¿qué va a hacer ya… cinco años? **– si tú los tienes contados me corregirás. Venga Akane hazlo.

– **Más o menos **– no llevas la cuenta. Te conozco demasiado, si llevaras la cuenta me dirías casi seis. Me siento un idiota, yo aquí contando todos y cada uno de los días que no te he tenido a mi lado.

– **Oye… ¿qué tal te va? **– te digo como quien no quiere la cosa. Venga ahora no me falles Akane. Dime la verdad. Dime que ese no existe. Dime que sólo estoy yo en tu pensamiento. Dime que me quieres tanto como yo a ti. A mi sólo me faltas tú…

**Continuará…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ranma ½ no me pertenece, pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi. **

**Hola a tods. Por fin vuelvo por aquí. Si he tardado tanto en actualizar ha sido porque he estado algo enferma y no he podido hacerlo antes, ahora estoy bien y espero que así siga la cosa. También espero que de ahora en adelante vuelva a tardar poquito en actualizar porque no me gusta haceros esperar. **

**Creo que aunque la historia ya la conocéis, aún hay cosas que os sorprenderán.**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 2**

Sé que me dirás la verdad. Tú nunca me has mentido y hay algo que me dice que hoy no me fallarás.

Entonces yo también te contaré que mi vida no ha sido lo que te pueda parecer. Te diré que cada día me culpo del gran error que cometí al alejarme de ti, fue el mayor error de mi vida Espero que mi traje y mi corbata no te engañen. Tengo dinero, más del que jamás pueda gastar. Si quisiera podría dejar de trabajar y tener una vida de lujo el resto de mi vida. Pero el trabajo me mantiene la mente ocupada, en esos instantes dejo de pensar en ti, aunque son pocos esos momentos no te creas…

Cuando empecé la universidad yo no sabía que era un joven millonario, mi madre siempre ocultó bien el secreto. Es más, lo sigue haciendo porque si mi padre se enterara intentaría robarme… mi viejo sigue siendo algo rastrero.

Te diré que estudié y entrené como un loco. Se podría decir que enloquecí por ti. En los torneos no tuve contrincantes, los dejaba ko al primer golpe. Estudiar acallaba mis pensamientos y entrenar duramente hacía que por las noches cayera rendido en la cama. Mi única obsesión era agotarme tanto que al irme a dormir no pudiera dedicar ni un segundo a pensar en ti.

Lo mejor de toda esta situación fueron las calificaciones que saqué, en seguida recibí una beca para acabar la carrera. Sé que tú también, tu padre me lo dijo. Tres años después de separarnos cuando tío Soun me dijo que también te dieron la beca me dio por pensar que quizá tú estuvieras en la misma situación que yo. Había muchas razones por las que quería volver a verte pero demasiados motivos por los que no debía hacerlo. Este pensamiento recorría mi mente una y otra vez. Pero como la razón no manda en el corazón empecé a visitarte por las noches. Mientras dormías todas las noches yo pensaba el día en que nos separamos.

– _**¿Entonces, ninguno de los dos va a contestar? **__– dijo mi padre al ver que yo tampoco hablaba._

_La habitación oscureció, me giré y vi como unas nubes grises tapaban el sol. Vi caer las primeras gotas. Ya era lo que faltaba para arruinar el día, mi "gran amiga la lluvia". En cuestión de segundos empezó a llover con fuerza. Des de que tengo la maldición he odiado más la primavera que cualquier otra estación, es tan impredecible. _

_Un relámpago iluminó la habitación. Supe que estabas contando. Unos de los pocos recuerdos que te quedaban de tu madre era contar los segundos que transcurrían entre el relámpago y el trueno. Recordé la primera noche de lluvia que pasamos abrazados. Hacía frío, mucho frío, pero nosotros abrazados y tapaditos en tu cama no lo notábamos, ni siquiera echábamos de menos los pijamas. Nuestra piel en contacto ardía más que un incendio en el Amazonas. Cada trueno que sonaba hacía que te aferraras más a mi, fue cuando compartiste aquel recuerdo que tenías de tu madre conmigo. ¡Niña tonta! Si tú supieras que desde aquel día me pegaste aquella manía. Aquel relámpago cayó a tres quilómetros. Muy cerquita, tanto como el final de nuestro juego. Te vi encogerte, como estremecida, no supe si por tu miedo a las tormentas o porque tú también sabías que el final se acercaba._

– _**Hijo mío**__ – ahora era el turno de tu padre – __**después del tiempo que llevas viviendo bajo mi techo te he llegado a considerar el hijo varón que nunca tuve y… y… y… **__– rompió a llorar, viniendo de él no me extrañó ni lo más mínimo – __**nada me haría más feliz que te casaras con mi niña pero…**__ – su llanto era cada vez más intenso. Llegó un momento en que no pudo hablar porque sus propias lágrimas se lo impedían. _

– _**Tranquilo Soun, todo se arreglará**__ – mi padre intentaba consolar al tuyo. Lo abrazó y empezó a llorar también. Qué irónico que esos dos siempre fueran los que me decían que me tenía que comportar como un hombre. Los hombres no lloran. Tenía ganas de gritar que eran patéticos._

– _**¡Queréis explicarnos de una buena vez para qué nos habéis citado aquí! – **__grité poniendo un pié encima de la mesa con un puño en alto. Quise estampar el puño en la cara de mi padre, pero el nerviosismo que flotaba en el ambiente ya era demasiado como para encima ponerme violento._

– _**Verás hijo**__ – ante mi amenaza mi padre dejó de llorar al instante. Supongo que dedujo que mi puño y su mejilla podían encontrarse si seguía por ese camino. El tuyo en cambio seguía a lo suyo, yo también lo consideraba como un padre, tampoco tenía problemas en estamparle otro bofetón a él – __**hace un par de días tu madre nos pilló organizando una nueva… esto… otra… boda – **__se llevó una mano a la cabeza y empezó a reír nerviosamente. _

– _**¿Y? **__– pregunté yo. Con aquella era la séptima boda que organizaban a nuestras espaldas. Era de esperar que intentaran organizar una nueva. No entendía cual era la diferencia._

– _**Pues que no voy a permitir que se lleve a cabo otra boda que acabe mal **__– mi madre volvió a hablar – __**les dije que sólo aceptaría esta boda si vosotros estabais de acuerdo. En el momento en el que ninguno de los dos es capaz de decirme que ama al otro yo tampoco seré capaz de aceptar una boda entre vosotros – **__mi mirada se desvió mirando al suelo. No podía creer lo que oía, no quería creer._

– _**¿Mamá, estás rompiendo nuestro compromiso? **__– pregunté mirando al suelo. Apreté mis puños con fuerza, mis uñas se clavaron en la palma de la mano. No noté dolor, más tarde me di cuenta que me había hecho algunas heridas. No me dolieron. Qué cosa más rara que que las palabras dañen más que una agresión física._

– _**Yo no lo he roto. Lo habéis roto vosotros al no contestar a mis preguntas. Un silencio no es nada. Por lo tanto concluyo con que no sentís nada. **__– su razón tenía. Nosotros mismos habíamos roto el compromiso. Por no perder en aquel estúpido juego. ¡Pero es que yo no sé perder!_

_Los hombres no lloran y no iba a llorar. Los hombres no lloran pero yo sentía la necesidad de hacerlo. Te miré y vi que tus ojos estaban humedecidos. Algo húmedo apareció en los míos, ¿si los hombres no lloran por qué tenía yo esas lágrimas ahí? Entonces apareció otro relámpago en escena._

_Un, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete, ocho, nueve, diez y once. Trueno. Tú y tu tonta manía de contar que me pegaste. Esa manía me sirvió para contar los segundos que me estuviste mirando. Callé. Callaste. Te desafié con los ojos. Me desafiaste con tu mirada. Callamos los dos. Tuve que salir corriendo por el jardín antes de que nadie me viera llorar. _

_Al contacto con la lluvia mis lágrimas se mezclaron con las gotas de agua. Mi cuerpo cambió y por estúpido que parezca sentí alivio… las mujeres pueden llorar. Vaya gilipollez, hombre o mujer seguía siendo yo. _

_Saltando por los tejados de Nerima mi llanto cada vez se hacía más intenso, llanto de dolor por supuesto. Me pregunté si tus lágrimas eran de alegría, se puede llorar de alegría, o eso dicen. Deduje que eran de alegría porque por fin te habías deshecho de mi sin deshonrar el trato que habían hecho nuestras familias._

_No sé cuanto tiempo estuve sentado en el tejado de aquel templo. Pensando que de un momento a otro ibas a encontrarme. Estaba tan inmerso en mis pensamientos que no supe que había estado más de cinco horas bajo la lluvia. Al llegar a tu casa el reloj marcaba las tres de la mañana. Iba con las ideas muy claras, después de tanto pensar llegué a la conclusión que yo siempre fui un estorbo en tu vida y que lo mejor que podía hacer era apartarme de ti para que fueras feliz. _

_Cuando llegué al dojo todos estaban despiertos. Me dijeron que te habías encerrado en tu habitación y no querías ver a nadie. Que sólo se escuchaban sollozos y que tenía que hablar contigo. Todas mis teorías cayeron al suelo. Pero si tú no fuiste capaz de venir tras de mi cuando salí, que ni siquiera me gritaste que no me fuera… yo no iba a ir a hablar contigo. Decidí que era mejor hacer las maletas y salir de aquella casa tal y como entré, en un día de lluvia. _

_Pedí a tus hermanas que se despidieran de ti de mi parte. No es que yo no tuviera valor de hacerlo por mi mismo ¿o quizás sí? Tú tampoco bajaste. Sé que no dormías, los truenos te dan pánico… fuimos tan imbéciles los dos. Nos parecemos demasiado. Cabezones. Orgullosos. Nosotros…_

**Continuará…**

**

* * *

**

Gracias por los reviews. A la próxima os los agradezco y contesto uno por uno. Ahora mismo lo único que quiero es colgar el capítulo porque ya hace demasiado que os hago esperar.

¡Muchos besos a todos! Y ojalá nunca más tarde tanto en actualizar….


	3. Chapter 3

**Ranma ½ no me pertenece, pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi. Repito y repetirés toda mi vida que si fuera mío tendría un final como se merece ;)**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 3**

Cuando salí de tu casa un taxi nos esperaba allí, mis padres y yo subimos al coche y nos dirigimos a la casa donde vivo desde entonces. El viaje no duró más de media hora y allí sentados, ninguno de los tres dijimos nada. Mientras miraba la lluvia golpear en la ventanilla sentí que todo era culpa mía, más tarde, aquella misma noche, supe que mis padres se sentían igual.

El taxi paró delante de una bonita casa blanca, parecía tener un dojo y un enorme jardín ¿a caso los Saotome nos podíamos permitir una casa así? Mi madre sacó una llave del bolso y nos hizo pasar, al parecer sí podíamos permitírnosla.

– _**Hijo, supongo que necesitarás un baño caliente**__ – supuso bien, necesitaba recuperar mi cuerpo de hombre, además el baño me iría bien para relajar mi cuerpo, todo lo que quería era meterme en la cama y dormir. Pensé que al despertar todo aquello habría sido la peor pesadilla de mi vida… – __**si me acompañas te enseñaré donde está tu habitación y el baño, para que puedas cambiarte de ropa y volver a ser varonil. **_

_Para ir a la habitación donde yo dormiría pasamos por un comedor lleno de sábanas blancas encima de lo que deduje que eran muebles, la casa parecía estar deshabitada desde hacía mucho tiempo._

_Después del baño no me sentí mejor. Mientras me bañaba mi madre me había colocado la ropa en el armario y hecho mi cama. Me tiré en la cama sintiendo que mi cuerpo pesaba tres veces más que el día anterior y respiré profundamente, mi pijama olía al suavizante que utilizaba Kasumi para hacer la colada. Es increíble como un olor te puede traer tantos recuerdos. _

_Miré alrededor y pensé que con el tiempo aquella habitación sería "mi habitación" y a lo mejor era capaz de llamar hogar a la casa. Alguien llamó a la puerta, susurré un "__**pasa**__" que no fue ni audible para mí, aún así alguien pasó. _

– _**Ramna, ¿estás despierto?**__ – dijo mi padre acercándose a la cama. Dije que no con la cabeza, nada de aquello me pareciera real, en el fondo creía que era un sueño por lo tanto yo en realidad estaba dormido. Mi padre soltó una pequeña carcajada y me dio una palmadita en el hombro – __**no es momento de hacer bromas Ranma. Sólo quería que supieras que he hablado con Soun y que nos sentimos culpables por todo lo ocurrido. Jamás debimos presionaros para que os casarais pero todavía no es demasiado tarde, él hablará con Akane y la convencerá para que todo sea como antes.**_

– _**No**__ – dije rápidamente. Yo no quería que todo fuera como antes, quería que fuera mejor. Pero no podía explicarle a mi padre nada porque él ni siquiera sabía como era todo antes. En mi mundo y en el de Akane nada era como los demás creían y si toda aquella situación tenía que mejorar sólo lo podíamos conseguir nosotros dos._

– _**De acuerdo hijo, sé que nunca he sido el mejor padre del mundo y sabes que sería capaz de robarte el desayuno una y otra vez, pero si necesitas cualquier cosa estoy aquí. Ahora intenta dormir**__ – fue la primera y última vez que vi a mi padre hablar de manera coherente._

_Miré el reloj, eran las 4:50, me zambullí dentro de la cama sintiendo el calor del edredón e intenté no pensar. ¡Mira que resulta difícil no pensar! Y eso que tú siempre me decías que yo no pensaba… las 5:22, ¡con el sueño que tenía y no podía dormir! Canté canciones mentalmente, eso siempre ayuda a no pensar en otras cosas, pero todas las canciones que me venían a la mente eran de esas romanticotas que tú solías poner mientras estudiábamos en tu habitación, entre besos y risas… ¡cantar canciones no ayudaba! Las 5:43. Alguien abrió la puerta de la habitación._

– _**Ramna, ¿estás despierto?**__ – dijo mi madre acercándose a la cama. Dije que no con la cabeza, estaba tan tapado que mi madre no me vio ¡qué pesadilla más larga! Abrí los ojos, estaba oscuro pero por la ventana entraba luz procedente de las farolas que hacía que se pudieran distinguir las siluetas. Me senté en la cama y la miré esperando que me dijera lo que me tenía que decir – __**sólo quería que supieras que me siento culpable por todo lo ocurrido. Desde que me metí en la cama no he dejado de darle vueltas y he decidido que mañana llamaré a Akane y la convenceré para que todo vuelva a ser…**_

– _**Mamá déjalo**__ – dije antes de que acabara su frase. ¿No había decidido yo que me apartaría de tu vida para que fueras feliz? Pues así sería – __**oye, ¿de quién es esta casa? **__– pregunté cambiando de tema._

– _**Tuya desde que cumpliste los 18 **__– arqueé las cejas en señal de interrogación, quería saber cómo podía ser eso así – __**Ranma, verás, tarde o temprano debías saber esto. Yo quise explicártelo hace mucho tiempo pero decidí que sería mejor que te lo explicara todo el día de tu boda. Pensé que Akane y tú os casaríais antes de ir a la universidad y que sería un gran regalo. Pero después de lo que ha pasado hoy creo que será mejor que te lo explique todo hoy.**_

– _**Me estás poniendo nervioso **__– __más de lo que ya estaba claro – __**¿de qué va todo esto?**_

– _**No sé por donde empezar. Tú aún no lo sabes porque no eres padre pero el día en que lo seas verás que un padre y una madre siempre hacen lo que consideran mejor para sus hijos. Aunque no siempre tengan razón. Pues bien, yo conocí a tu padre cuando aún era muy jovencita. Nunca había sentido nada así por nadie. Él trabajaba en el dojo para mis padres y yo me pasaba las tardes mirándolo entrenar con sus discípulos y cuando acababa de hacer sus clases se colaba en mi habitación por la ventana. No te contaré lo que hacíamos en mi habitación porque eso forma parte de nuestra intimidad **__– me estremecí, aquella historia se me hacía muy familiar. Sabía perfectamente que hacían en la habitación, lo mismo que yo hacía con Akane, noté como me subían los colores. Mi madre continuó con su explicación – __**Verás, yo pertenecía a una poderosa familia que tenía muchos negocios. ¿Conoces los gimnasios Tse? **__– claro que los conocía, no había ciudad en Japón que no tuviera un gimnasio Tse, tenían renombre mundial, de esos gimnasios habían salido los mejores deportistas. Asentí con la cabeza. – __**Pertenecían a mi familia **__– mi madre suspiró y siguió con la historia, parecía que recordar todo aquello le hacía daño – __**un día de verano tu abuelo nos sorprendió dándonos un beso y echó a Genma de casa. Mi padre pensó que aquello era lo mejor que podía hacer por mi. El día que tu padre se fue desaparecieron todas las joyas y el dinero que había teníamos en la caja fuerte. Mi padre me dijo que aquello demostraba lo mucho que me quería y que sería mejor que siguiera adelante mi matrimonio acordado con el hijo de unos grandes empresarios. Yo sabía que tu padre me quería, aunque eso no quitara que fuera un asqueroso ladrón pero yo no podía vivir sin él ni él sin mi y que volvería a buscarme. Pasaron los meses y yo seguía sin saber nada de él, pero Dios me bendijo con lo mejor que me ha pasado en el mundo, tú **__– dijo señalándome mientras una lagrimilla se le escapaba._

– _**Venga ya, no seas tan exagerada – **__dije abrazándola, pensé que necesitaba un abrazo._

– _**El matrimonio concertado no se llevó a cabo porque la otra familia no vio con buenos ojos lo de mi embarazo. Cuando quedaban dos meses para que nacieras tu padre entró por mi ventana como había hecho muchas veces y me pidió que me fuera con él – **mi padre demostró ser más valiente que yo al ir a buscar al amor de su vida – **que con el dinero que había conseguido con las joyas se había comprado una casita en Nerima, la que destruyeron tus prometidas en una de las bodas. Ni me lo pensé, no lo juzgué, creí que lo mejor para mi y para ti era estar con tu padre y alejarme de mi familia **__– ¿qué equivocada estaba mi madre no? Yo habría sido feliz teniendo una infancia normal con mis abuelos y con ella, pero claro, no habría conocido a Akane… – __**dejé una nota a mis padres y desaparecí. De mi y de tu padre mis padres no quisieron saber nunca nada. Pero en cambio de ti sí, pusieron sus esperanzas en su nieto y antes de que tu padre te llevara a entrenar con él solías pasar algunas temporadas con mis padres. Cuando supieron que tu padre te llevó a entrenar lo odiaron más todavía. Pasaron muchos años y nunca supe nada de ellos hasta que un día recibí una carta de su abogado. Tus abuelos habían fallecido en un accidente aéreo y todos sus bienes serían heredados por su nieto al cumplir la mayoría de edad. Lo hicieron para castigarme y para que tu padre nunca recibiera ni un yen de ellos.**_

– _**¿Me estás diciendo que los gimnasios Tse son míos? – **__aún no podía asimilar todo aquello._

– _**Los gimnasios, esta casa, otras tres casas en Japón y alguna más por Europa y América y últimamente tus abuelos habían invertido en 5 hoteles, un día con calma te enseñaré cual es tu fortuna. Creo que ya es hora de dormir que va a amanecer y no hemos pegado ojo **__– me dio un beso en la frente y se levantó – __**hijo, no le digas esto a tu padre que ya robó a mi familia una vez y estoy convencida que lo volvería a hacer.**_

– _**Yo también estoy convencido de ello mamá **__–__sonreí con una sonrisa triste, ser millonario no me quitaba la pena que aún sentía – __**será nuestro secreto **__– desde aquel día mi madre y yo nos lo contamos todo, o eso cree ella._

_Me eché otra vez y al final, no sé como, el sueño me ganó. Al despertar la pesadilla continuaba al igual que la vida. _

Seguí en contacto con todos los miembros de tu familia. Todos los miércoles tu padre viene a cenar a mi hogar, a veces Kasumi y Tofú vienen con los gemelos acompañándolo. Yo no les pregunto por ti nunca, mi madre se encarga de hacerlo y me alegra saber que las cosas te van bien, pero lo que más me alegra es saber que no compartías tu vida con ningún estúpido. Bueno, hasta que Nabiki me dijo lo contrario, siempre que Nabiki y Kuno pasan por la ciudad donde se encuentra la sede de mi empresa vamos a comer, en el último encuentro me soltó que tú salías con alguien. A lo mejor lo hizo para que yo espabilara.

Te miro con mucha seguridad. Necesito respuestas. Quiero saberlo todo lo que no sé de ti. Todo lo que ha pasado en tu vida desde que yo no estoy en ella. Quiero saber si fui el último en besar tus labios. Por favor Akane… dímelo.

Si tú supieras que cada noche desde hace años aún voy a verte. Cuando veo que la luz de tu habitación se apaga dejo pasar un tiempo prudencial hasta que creo que te has dormido. Entonces como hacía antaño subo sin hacer ruido, para no ser descubierto, tal y como acordamos en nuestro pacto.

Entro en tu habitación por la ventana. Sigues sin poner el cierre, supongo que por costumbre. Me cuelo en tu habitación y sentado en la alfombra te miro durante un largo rato. Recuerdos invaden mi mente entonces, en tu cama los dos recostados y susurrando nos explicábamos todo. Nos pedíamos perdón. Nos reíamos. Nos besábamos. Llegamos a conocer nuestros cuerpos a la perfección. Sabía en el punto exacto donde tú tenías cosquillas. ¿Lo recordarás? Seguro que sí. Me encantaba hacerte cosquillas. Disfrutaba viendo como intentabas escaparte de mí. Sin hacer ruido, intentando no levantar sospechas. No podíamos ser descubiertos. Cuando veía que hacías un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no reír a carcajada limpia yo paraba. Sabía cuando parar. Entonces tus ojos marrones se clavaban en los míos. Y te besaba con ternura. Con pasión. Con… ¿amor? Por mi parte sí. Te quise y te quiero tanto que tu felicidad fue lo primero y yo no te convenía.

Me explicaste que a ti siempre te había costado coger el sueño y yo te prometí que no me iría hasta que te durmieras, a veces me pasaba las horas mirándote dormir. Nunca viste lo que me costaba deshacerme de tu abrazo para volver a mi habitación. Me cogías con la misma fuerza con la que me mandabas a volar cuando te ponías celosa.

Entre unas cosas y otras me dormía a las tantas. Al día siguiente siempre me costaba la vida despertarme, no te culpaba, a mi me encantaba verte dormir. Pero más me gustaba como me despertabas. Notaba tus labios en los míos y al abrir los ojos me sonreías.

– **Buenos días bello durmiente** – susurrabas tú siempre preciosa y vestidita para ir al instituto.

– **Buenos días princesita** – susurraba yo roncamente, eran las tres primera palabras que decía cada mañana y mi voz aún no se había despertado.

– **¿Es hora de empezar con el teatro? **– preguntabas tú. "_**Si nos descubren acaba el juego**_" por lo tanto todo debía seguir como siempre. En cuanto asentía resignado tú gritabas – **bakaaaa despiértate que llegaremos tarde por tu culpa.**

– **¿ ¡Cómo que baka! ? mira que eres desagradable marimacho **– gritaba yo guiñándote un ojo.

Y así empezaba otro día normal para nosotros. Para todos. Peleas con la familia en el desayuno. Shampoo con su bici estampada en mi cara mientras íbamos al instituto. Tú enfadada. Eso es lo que debíamos hacer creer a los demás porque era lo que siempre habíamos hecho. "_**No podemos levantar sospechas, todo será como siempre**_". Peleas con Kuno por entrar. Nabiki vendiendo fotos tuyas y mías. Nabiki tan lista que era y tampoco nos descubrió… Luego llegábamos tarde y nos quedábamos sujetando cubos llenos de agua. Ukyo preparándome el almuerzo. Salíamos del instituto. De vez en cuando aparecía un loco diciendo ser mi enemigo o una nueva prometida o alguien que te quería secuestrar. Al llegar a casa más locos. Yo dormía y tú hacía los deberes. Yo entrenaba y tú también. En el dojo empezó aquel juego. En el dojo también jugábamos. Y luego por la noche en tu cama. Solos tú y yo. TÚ Y YO.

A veces, en las noches que he entrado en tu habitación a hurtadillas, no puedo evitar besarte. Te doy un besito en los labios y me voy, siempre asegurándome de cerrar bien la ventana para que pareciera que yo nunca estuve allí y siempre sin hablar para no despertarte. Bueno miento, una vez te hablé.

Una noche hará dos años me disponía a darte mi beso de buenas noches cuando escuché pasos en el pasillo, vi luz por debajo de la puerta procedente del pasillo y alguien que se paraba frente a tu habitación. Salí tan rápido como pude y dejé la ventana abierta de par en par en pleno invierno. Unos días más tarde llamó tu padre diciendo que no vendría a cenar porque tú estabas muy enferma. Cogí la moto y batí un récord de tiempo entre tu casa y la mía, me salté 4 semáforos y cometí unas cuantas imprudencias más pero necesitaba verte.

Al llegar a tu habitación te vi muy pálida, me asustaste mucho. Cuando abriste los ojos yo me quedé quieto y por primera vez te hablé.

– **Perdóname Akane** – dije, sabía que estabas enferma por mi culpa.

Mi madre me explicó al día siguiente que Kasumi decía que te negabas a tomar tu medicamento ¿a caso te querías dejar morir idiota? Pensé que lo mejor no era volver por allí y tenía la esperanza que pensaras que el verme fue solamente un producto de tu imaginación provocado por la fiebre. No quise arriesgarme a ser descubierto.

Creo que es el momento de que sepas todo esto. Deberíamos ser sinceros por una vez el uno con el otro. Esa la mejor opción. Para los dos. Aunque me rechaces y ambos volvamos a nuestras vidas, por muy duro que sea para mi… vamos Akane dime la verdad…

**Continuará…**

****

**

* * *

**

**Bueno, como podéis ver es la misma historia pero diferente. La verdad es que me está gustando más la versión de Ranma…**

**Ahhhh que llegó el momento de agradecer que hace mucho que no lo hago.**

**Marirosy, ar30982 y annkarem, ya veis que la otra versión siempre es muy importante, jAckesukA pobrecitoooo Ranma tú pensando mal de él con lo enamoradito que está, Tsukire y Rutabi ¡las casualidades no existen!, Akane Maxwell a veces tengo la sensación que no queda claro lo que quiero expresar pero si tú dices que sí el lector siempre tiene la razón! ;) y por último Zurita Saotome, gracias. Gracias a todas vosotras (deduzco que sois todo chicas, corregirme si me equivoco) por apoyarme desde el principio y aquí sigo con la continuación y tan emocionada como al principio. Sé que tardé pero no estuve bien de salud, ahora todo anda bien y espero poder acabar la historia.**

**Haruko Hinako te envié un privado, ¿lo recibiste? Espero que ya hayas leído la historia original redactada la primera persona desde la perspectiva de Akane. No pretendía hacer un fic serio pero al final me ha salido lacrimógeno. También Marirosy me has comentado que está algo triste la historia, quizás la de Akane no lo era tanto. Pero ya sabéis que todo acaba bien…**

**kisim, ¡gracias! Yo soy muy lectora de fics y la verdad que cuando encuentras uno que te gusta te hace ilusión, yo me doy cuenta que me gusta un fic cuando quiero saber más. Por cierto si eres muy impaciente, como dices que hace que no entrabas, te informo que hice la versión de Akane de este mismo fic, sabrás el final si quieres…**

**promethea, muchísimas gracias, espero seguir impresionandote durante mucho tiempo jijiji**

**Espero que me deis vuestra opinión de lo que voy escribiendo porque me encanta saber que hay gente ahí leyendo todas las paranoias que me pasan por la cabeza. Hasta pronto, espero...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ranma ½ no me pertenece, pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi. **

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 4**

– **¿Que qué tal me va? **– Tu voz tiembla mientras intentas sonreír – **la verdad es que me va muy bien. Ya acabé la facultad. Estudié derecho y me puse a trabajar en un bufete. El jefe me tiene muy bien valorada y cada día tengo más clientes** – tu voz además de temblar se va quebrando, me estás mintiendo y sé que sabes que lo sé – **y ¿qué es de tu vida? **– es mi turno, cuanto he deseado que me preguntaras eso, es el momento de decirte que me va bien en todos los aspectos y que lo único que realmente quiero no lo tengo. Es momento de decirte toda la verdad, si tú estás mintiendo tus razones tendrás. Pero yo no voy a ser así.

– **No me puedo quejar. Estudié economía y dirección de empresas **– sonrío y mi voz suena segura, no como la tuya. Eso es únicamente porque estoy diciendo la verdad. Mira que estás preciosa y que bien hueles. Necesito sentarme a su lado. ¿Y ahora por qué te tiemblan las piernas? Bueno, a lo que iba, no puedo dejar pasar esta oportunidad, puede que no se vuelva a dar en seis años y necesito soltarlo todo. – **Dirijo una cadena de dojos por todo Japón. Estoy siempre de aquí para allá cogiendo trenes y aviones. Ahora llevaba una semana fuera de casa intentando resolver algunos problemillas. Tengo unas ganas de llegar a casa y…**

– **¿Sabes? Yo también estoy deseando llegar a casa para ver a mi novio **– ¿no-vi-o? ¿Me interrumpes para decirme eso? ¡Cómo te atreves! Yo sólo quería decirte que quiero ver a mi madre y quizás a ti también te apetecería venir a cenar con nosotros y verla.

– **AHHhhh** – digo haciéndome el sorprendido, Nabiki ya me había avisado y no hay más ciego que el que no quiere ver y yo no quise ver. Empiezo a ponerme nervioso y tú sonríes haciendo lo que mejor haces, cabrearme – **¿Por fin encontraste a un tío que te aguante?** – con esta frase acabo de tirar toda mi calma por el retrete… se ha notado demasiado que estoy celoso.

– **Pues sí. Es muy amable conmigo, me hace reír y no se cansa de decirme que está muy enamorado de mí y… **– me dices con una gran sonrisa y una mirada soñadora. Entonces existe de verdad. Y encima me echas en cara que está enamorado de ti, enamorarse de ti es muy fácil, lo difícil es decirlo y parece ser que el idiota te lo dice. Pero creo que hay algo mucho más complicado que decírtelo: ¡es ser correspondido! Aún tengo alguna esperanza. No quiero volver a perderte.

– **Ya, ya…** – te interrumpo moviendo una mano de un lado al otro, haciendo ver que no me interesa demasiado lo feliz que se supone que eres al lado de ese. Tengo un as en la manga, siempre he sido buen jugador y no voy a desaprovechar la ocasión. Ha vuelto la seguridad en mi, es momento de que me digas si tú sientes lo mismo que el idiota – **y tú, ¿también estás enamorada de él? **– te digo clavando mi mirada en la tuya, me cuesta mantener el contacto visual y estoy a punto de bajar la mirada. Eres tú quien rompe el contacto visual, veo que miras mis labios, en mi boca se forma una sonrisa de medio lado. Sé que te gustan estás sonrisas, cuando "estábamos juntos" una sonrisa así te volvía loca, recuerdo que me decías que se me ponía cara de niño bueno y era cuestión de segundos que me besaras, decías que un beso era lo único que borraba esa sonrisa de mi cara. Vamos Akane dime que tú no lo amas y haz una locura, ¡bésame!

– **Eso es cosa mía. ¿Acaso yo te estoy preguntando si tú estás enamorado?** – me pongo serio, no esperaba esa respuesta.

– **Hazlo **– digo un tanto seco, algo frío – **no tengo ningún problema en contestarte** – ni siquiera tendría problema en decirte que de ti. Ya creo que hasta me da igual que tengas novio…

– **Está bien**, **¿estás enamorado? **– dices lentamente con algo de temor, quizás te dé miedo lo que yo tenga que decir.

– **Por supuesto **– digo rápidamente ya que es algo que tengo muy claro. Y de verdad que me gustaría añadir al por supuesto un "de ti" pero no me atrevo. Quizás sí que me importe el hecho de que tengas novio. Pero eso no me va a impedir que te diga lo que siento – **estoy muy enamorado desde hace años de la chica más maravillosa que jamás he conocido** – y creo que al paso que vamos ella no lo sabrá jamás. Supongo que es mi turno para formular de nuevo la pregunta. Me apetece muy poco pero quién sabe – **y tú, ¿estás enamorada?** – a lo mejor tú no estás enamorada y sólo te dejas querer, hay muchas relaciones que funcionan así.

– **Sí, sí lo estoy** – vale, otra vez consigues tirar mi teoría a la basura, cómo odio a ese tío – **para tu información me volví a enamorar y ahora estoy en uno de los mejores momentos de mi vida.**

– **¿Te volviste a enamorar? – **me sorprende que digas "me volví". Se me ocurre que **– si te volviste a enamorar significa que antes… ¿ya estuviste enamorada? – **lo he dicho en voz alta, no era mi intención, pero ya está dicho. Por como has abierto los ojos y movido la cabeza deduzco que te he pillado ¿Te enamorarías de mi? ¿Acabas de reconocer que te enamoraste de mí? ¿Acaso he ganado? Necesito saberlo **– ****Quizás ¿de mi? Porque ya sabes lo que significaría eso ¿no? – **si fue de mi ahora está en mis manos el quedarme por siempre contigo. Forma parte del pacto que hicimos y que seguro que ambos recordamos a la perfección. "_**El que reconozca que se ha enamorado del otro pierde**_". Por cierto… ¿dónde está tu mazo? En otros tiempos ya estarías aporreándome y gritándome que soy un creído.

– **Tienes razón, significa que estuve enamorada – **¡uy qué raro! No sólo no me pega sino que también me da la razón. Algo no anda bien** – Pero no me seas creído. No fue de ti – **bueno, al menos he acertado en algo, me has llamado creído. Vaya mierda, por lo visto tendré que darme por vencido… es momento de acabar con esto. ¡Qué iluso he sido al pensar que reconocerías que sí existió amor entre nosotros!

– **Entonces supongo que se podría decir que empatamos – **ha llegado la hora de acabar con el juego y dejar que sigas con tu vida perfecta.

– **Hablas de… – **de nuestro juego, ese al que yo como un gilipollas sigo jugando y al que tú hace tiempo que dejaste de jugar. Mira que he tenido ofertas de mujeres que querían algo conmigo, pero yo, pensando en ti, nunca me lancé a la piscina. No di el juego por finalizado y seguí jugando solo en un juego que era de dos. Tú fuiste más lista, dejaste de perder el tiempo y por lo visto por tu vida después de mí ya han pasado un par de chicos…

– **Sí hablo de nuestro jueguecito – **me pongo serio porque esto me da mucha pena, no me puedo creer que todo acabe así **–** **Cuando pactamos las normas ¿hablamos alguna vez de qué haríamos si acabábamos en empate?**

Intento recordar. Creo que algo comentamos sobre lo de quedar en empate. ¿Cómo empezó todo aquello? Lo recuerdo muy bien, demasiado bien. No hay día que no piense en ello. Sé que tú también intentas recordar, te será más complicado puesto que por tu vida han pasado otros chicos y lo nuestro para ti talvez fue algo insignificante. Me siento engañado, me he mentido durante demasiado tiempo.

_Llevaba casi una hora entrenando en el dojo intentando olvidar el día tan horrible que había tenido. Mis prometidas te habían intentado atacar durante todo el día porque se habían enterado que volvíamos a ser prometidos. Estuve toda la mañana protegiéndote y tú ni siquiera te diste cuenta de lo que había hecho por ti. No soportaba ya la situación que se estaba creando con todas mis prometidas, al principio me pareció gracioso porque tú empezaste a mostrar algún interés en mi cuando ellas aparecieron. Los celos que mostraste hacia "mis prometidas guapas" me desvelaron que algo había por tu parte. A mi me bastó tu sonrisa para saber que tú eras la elegida. _

_Entrenaba concentrado pensando en como arreglar todo aquel desaliñado, como quitarme de encima a las demás sin que tú resultaras dañada por la locura de ellas. __El olor a pastelillo y a té recién hecho llegó a mí, me traías la merienda como casi todas las tardes. Estabas ahí mirándome, con una bonita sonrisa, me gustaba verte así, tranquila, ignorando todos los peligros que te rodeaban por mi culpa. No quise estropear el momento por eso no dije nada y seguí con lo mío. Supuse que querías aprender algún movimiento para aplicar luego en tu entrenamiento. De repente un suspiro salió de tu boca, no pude evitar mirarte. Te vi algo decaída, hace un rato no estabas así, imaginé que te debió deprimir el saber que nunca llegarías a ser tan buena como yo. Pensé que debía animarte, como tu prometido ese era mi deber._

– _**¿Qué estás mirando marimacho? **_– _te dije quitándome el sudor que cubría mi frente. Parecí como indiferente, algo borde. Aún así te vi reír, siempre supe como animarte… _

– _**Nada, yo sólo venía a traerte la merienda pero te he visto tan concentrado que no te he querido molestar**__ – contestaste amablemente. Esa amabilidad la interpreté como una invitación para sentarme a merendar contigo. Miré los pastelillos y los conté, sólo cinco pastelillos, si los teníamos que compartir me quedaría con hambre __**– tranquilo, los ha hecho Kasumi – **__en ningún momento había pensado otra cosa, tenían muy buena pinta para ser tuyos. Extendiste los cinco pastelitos hacía mí, ¡mmm... eran todos para mi! Me los comí en dos bocados, antes de que te arrepintieras y me pidieras la parte que te tocaba. Te vi algo sorprendida. A esas alturas ya deberías estar acostumbrada a verme comer de esa manera no sabía porque reías así._

– _**¿Y de qué te reías entonces? **__– pregunté. Quería saber que era lo que la hacía sentirse feliz y por qué razón esa felicidad se había transformado en un suspiro triste que me preocupaba._

– _**De ti, ¿de quién iba a ser? **__– dijiste de manera divertida. En el fondo no sabía por qué siempre andaba preocupado por ti si tú te lo pasabas en grande riéndote de mí. _

_Lo raro sería que no te estuvieras riendo todavía de lo que nos había pasado el día anterior. Mira que hice el ridículo abrazándote entre los matorrales diciendo que te amaba. ¡Cómo pude pensar que era la mejor venganza hacia Nabiki! Pero al final todo salió bien y volvíamos a ser prometidos. Supe que tú no te burlarías de mí por lo sucedido, más bien era el motivo de tu felicidad. Entonces vi como te ruborizabas y empecé a preocuparme._

– _**¿De mi? **__– Dije señalándome – __**¿y me podrías explicar qué he hecho para que te rías de mí? A ver si así me río yo también**__. _

– _**Te imaginaba abrazando a Nabiki y diciéndole que la amabas**__ – te volviste a reír, yo no lo hice. Por lo visto si que eras tan cruel como para burlarte de mi con lo que pasó el día anterior. _

– _**¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel? Sabes que tu hermana está enamorada de mí y tú te ríes de sus sentimientos de esa manera **__– dije haciendo ver que te regañaba, hasta me puse serio. Yo a Nabiki no le gustaba, después de volver de nuestra cita por el parque estuve hablando con ella y le expliqué que volvíamos a ser prometidos, ella me dijo que aquello era inevitable, que sólo era cuestión de tiempo que nosotros acabáramos juntos, que no volvería a interponerse entre nosotros y que ella amaba a otro. Al ver tu cara de preocupación eché a reír – __**¡Te lo has creído tonta! Tu hermana sólo está enamorada de su dinero, bueno, y del nuestro…**_

– _**Baka –**__ dijiste muy bajito mientras un mazo me golpeabas bien fuerte – __**mi hermana no está enamorada de ti porque ninguna chica en su sano juicio se enamoraría de un idiota como tú **_**– **_bueno entonces había muchas posibilidades que una chica como tú se enamorara de mi, porque una chica que va golpeando con un mazo por cualquier tontería no es que esté muy cuerda._

– _**¿No te cansas de no tener razón? – **__pregunté sobándome el chichón, Akane era la única persona del planeta capaz de atacarme sin que yo tuviera tiempo de reaccionar. La verdad es que aquel comentario me dolió en mi ego masculino, claro que había muchas chicas que darían cualquier cosa por estar conmigo__** – o ¿quieres que le pregunte a Shampoo, Ukyo y Kodachi?**_

– _**Lo dicho, nadie en su sano juicio**__ – dijiste sorbiendo de tu té. Entonces nos miramos, era cierto que mi lista sólo incluía locas, bueno, Ukyo no mucho… De repente nos pusimos los dos a reír._

– _**Pues mejor no hablamos de tus "enamorados", a esos también les falta algún tornillo – **__apretaste los labios frunciendo el ceño y asentiste como queriendo decir "ya ves" y yo seguí hablando – __**seamos realistas, ningún hombre en su sano juicio se enamoraría de una marimacho como tú **__– estuve a punto de poner mis brazos en forma de cruz antes de recibir un golpe por tu parte para que no me pillaras desprevenido, pero aquel golpe nunca llegó. Me pregunté el por qué y tú te encargaste de informarme antes de que mi interrogación fuera dicha en voz alta._

– _**Que sepas que te estás ganando un vuelo por los cielos de Nerima, no lo haré porque ayer me regalaste un ramo de rosas precioso **__– pensé que si regalarle un ramo de flores me ahorraba más de un golpe debería regalarte cosas más a menudo – __**y que sepas que yo sería capaz de enamorar a un chico normal si me lo propusiera.**_

– _**Bueno, yo creo que también soy capaz de enamorar a una chica normal **__–__murmuré haciendo ver que no había dicho lo del ramo de rosas, aquello me seguía dando mucha vergüenza. Entonces se me pasó una idea por la cabeza que podría acabar con todas las preocupaciones que tenía mientras entrenaba. Supe como estar con Akane sin que nadie la atacara – __**Akane dime una cosa, ¿tú tienes el juicio sano?**_

– _**Supongo que sí **__–__dijiste intrigada, supe que te habías dado cuenta de mis intenciones cuando hiciste aquella pregunta – __**¿Crees que tú serías capaz de hacer que yo me enamorara de ti? **__– yo no sabía si sería capaz o no, pero nada deseaba más en este mundo que ser correspondido…_

– _**Tú te consideras una chica normal y yo me considero un chico normal **__–__ibas a replicar cuando clavé mis ojos en ti poniéndome el dedo índice en la boca –__** shhhh mejor no digas nada**__ – dije, sabía que ibas a decir que yo no era normal por aquello de que me convertía en chica y tal. Pero tú tampoco eras una chica normal, cosa que te hacía especial, y yo no había replicado cuando hacía un rato me habías dicho que te considerabas una chica normal. Fue cuando dije las frases que harían que lleváramos a cabo aquel juego – __**entonces hagamos una apuesta. Yo digo que tú te enamoras de mí antes que yo de ti. **_

****

**Continuará… **

* * *

**Rutabi** las casualidades no existen, como puedes ver todo esto sucede porque Ranma lo provoca porque quiere que entre él y Akane las cosas cambien. Digamos que lo que existe es el destino… trato de actualizar cuando puedo pero aún me estoy poniendo al día en el trabajo porque estuve de baja. ¡Intentaré subir el próximo capítulo rápidamente! Por cierto, no me molesta que sigas mi ejemplo y hagas la otra versión. Yo siempre he sido partidaria de saber las dos historias. Como puedes ver se parecen pero nunca son iguales. PD. Yo lo amoooooooooo más! ;) A veces incluso creo que cuando escribo sobre él lo hago demasiado perfecto…

**ar30982** yo también aprovecho cuando estoy de vacaciones para leer fics y sobretodo para mirar una y otra vez mis dibujos preferidos por youtube, ¡volver a ver el capítulo de Nabiki es la prometida de Ranma me ayudó a escribir este capítulo!

**Haruko Hinako** a la próxima espero no haceros esperar tanto, pero ya ves ke actualizo bastante rápido.

**promethea**, perdón por lo que diré pero ¡joder si se lo buscaban! Mira que se llegan a perdonar burradas, es una pena saber que quizás nunca sepamos como acaba esta historia en realidad, sólo nos queda imaginar…

**Marirosy** buena observación, yo también lo pensé cuando al subir el capítulo lo releí. Digamos que Nodoka le dijo a Genma que había heredado la casa y algún dinero porque sus padres era lo único que le habían dejado, que supone que toda la fortuna que tenían la habrán heredado otros familiares. Genma es un tio muy simple, con esa explicación le bastaría y le sobraría :P

**Zurita** **Saotome** jejeje gracias por el cumplido. Me paso muchas horas corrigiendo textos de mis alumnos, no puedo enseñar a escribir bien si yo no lo hago… Además sé perfectamente que siente Ranma, no se puede escribir sobre algo que no se ha vivido, resultaría poco creíble…

**Sakura Saotome** ¡olé tú sinceridad! Sabía que lo habrías leído… y otra cosa te voy a decir: ¡VIVA LA PEREZA! Que quede entre tú y yo… pero podría actualizar más rápido si no fuera tan perezosa… jajaja ¡es broma! ¿o quizás no? ;)

**Akane Maxwell** me quedo tranquila pues… y nada, ¡que espero que este capítulo tb te guste! Y si hay algo que no entiendas (a veces soy algo rebuscada) me lo dices y lo aclaro…

Gracias tb a los que no dejáis comentarios, ¡que sé que me leéis! Jajajajaja hasta prontoooooooooooo….


	5. Chapter 5

**Ranma ½ no me pertenece, pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi. **

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 5**

– _**Tú te consideras una chica normal y yo me considero un chico normal **__– ibas a replicar cuando clavé mis ojos en ti poniéndome el dedo índice en la boca –__** shhhh mejor no digas nada**__ – dije, sabía que ibas a decir que yo no era normal por aquello de que me convertía en chica y tal. Pero tú tampoco eras una chica normal, cosa que te hacía especial, y yo no había replicado cuando hacía un rato me habías dicho que te considerabas una chica normal. Fue cuando dije las frases que harían que lleváramos a cabo aquel juego – __**entonces hagamos una apuesta. Yo digo que tú te enamoras de mí antes que yo de ti. **_

– _**Yo no me enamoraría de ti ni en mil años**__ – de verdad que cuando querías podías ser realmente borde. Yo en ningún momento te dije aquello para ofenderte._

– _**Si estás tan segura tendrás que demostrarlo. ¿Aceptas mi apuesta? **__– sabía que eras muy curiosa y que no ibas a rechazar el juego__, por muy disparatada que te pudiera parecer._

– _**Acepto **__–__no esperaba menos de ti – __**pero tendrás que explicarme muy bien en qué consistirá el reto **__– vaya, si es que se te tiene que explicar todo. No era tan difícil "empezamos jugando a ver quien enamora a quien y acabamos enamorados el uno del otro y no nos queda otro remedio que pasar el resto de nuestras vidas juntos…" claro que esto no te lo podía decir sino sería demasiado obvio lo que yo sentía, no te podía decir que el objetivo de todo esto era que tú te enamoraras._

– _**Pues no sé bien bien en qué consistiría el reto **__– eso era verdad, yo no sabía en qué consistiría lo único que quería era tenerte a mi lado. – __**Algo así como que cada uno tendrá que intentar enamorar al otro, pero claro **__–__miré al suelo, me entró la timidez, era momento de poner mi plan en práctica y para ello debía poner la voz más inocente que tenía – __**para enamorarte yo tendría que saber como son los chicos que te gustan **__–__aquello me daría muchas pistas de como enamorarte._

– _**Entonces tú deberías decirme como son las chicas que te gustan a ti **__– como tú, como tú y como tú, asentí con la cabeza y me mordí la lengua porque ese "como tú" quería salir y aún no era el momento – __**bueno, supongo que empiezo yo ¿no? **__– __fuiste muy considerada por tu parte, al fin y al cabo yo pregunté primero. Volví a asentir con la cabeza lentamente – __**me gustan los chicos especiales, que no sean como los demás **__– más especial que yo no había nadie, en eso no me tenía que esforzar. – __**Me encanta que me hagan reír y que se preocupen por mí. **__– perfecto, hace un rato se estaba riendo de mí, por lo tanto la hago reír. Además me preocupas mucho y siempre te estaba defendiendo aunque la mitad de las veces ni te enterabas de ello – __**¿Qué más, qué más? Ah sí, que practiquen las artes marciales. **__– ¡Joder! Me estabas describiendo, enamorarte me resultaría más fácil de lo que yo pensaba. – __**Además me gustan los chicos amables, que se porten bien conmigo, que sean cariñosos. **__– uf… en este aspecto tenía que esforzarme un poquitín, pero cualquier intento de acercamiento hacia ti significaba bronca segura. – __**Es decir, todo lo contrario a ti **__–__dijiste concluyendo la descripción de tu hombre perfecto mientras me sacabas la lengua. Vale que tenía toda la razón del mundo pero si yo no era así contigo era porque tú no te dejabas… _

– _**¡Oye! A mi también me gustan las chicas así. Pero se recibe lo que se da. El día que tú seas amable, te portes bien y seas cariñosa conmigo yo también lo seré contigo **__– __fui algo estúpido en mi contestación pero es que me dio rabia. Ni que tú fuerad la mujer más cariñosa del mundo. Debía reconducir lo de la apuesta si quería que mi plan surgiera efecto, pero no sabía como hacerlo. Tú me diste la idea._

– _**Ranma, ¿qué te parece si pactamos algunas normas para el reto? es decir, una especie de reglas del juego **__– __te miré intrigado, lo que habías dicho tenía mucho sentido y te vi muy receptiva para continuar con aquella locura. Lo importante era que mi objetivo principal se cumpliera – __**la primera norma sería "mientras estemos a solas seremos amables, nos portaremos bien y seremos cariñosos el uno con el otro".**_

– _**¿Eso significaría que no habría mazazos, ni vuelos por Nerima, ni insultos? – **__¿eso significaría vía libre para acercarme a ti siempre que me apeteciera? Tu cabeza dijo sí, sé que el sí era en respuesta a la pregunta que había formulado en voz alta, acepté – __**entonces ya tenemos la primera norma **__– __me quedé pensando y me pregunté si aquel sí también sería la repuesta a la pregunta que me había formulado interiormente. Cuando me convencí que tal vez sí volví a hablar – __**¿te das cuenta que si nos comportamos tal y como dice esa norma será como si fuéramos prometidos de verdad? **__– __mientras formulaba la pregunta me iba dando cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo, la voz me iba sonando cada vez más flojo, me daba miedo tu respuesta. Aquello era una locura demasiado grande ¿cómo ibas a aceptarlo?_

– _**Me doy cuenta lo que conlleva la norma uno y esa nos lleva a la dos "mientras estemos jugando nos comportaremos como si fuéramos prometidos de verdad" **__– aceptaste, no me lo podía creer, aceptaste y además añadiste la mejor norma de todas, la que me permitía ser cariñoso contigo – __**porque esa será la manera de enamorar al otro **__– claro, claro, no había otra manera de enamorarnos sino era siendo mimosos el uno con el otro, al fin y al cabo ambos queríamos una pareja así. Visioné como sería comportarme contigo tal y como siempre había querido, abrazándote y besándote, supe que me había ruborizado pero tú estabas más colorada que yo…_

– _**De acuerdo, ya tenemos la norma dos **__– __acepté sin rechistar. Te extrañó, lo supe por la cara que pusiste, pero aquello me encantaba. Aún así había algo que me preocupaba realmente, ¿cómo protegerte de mis prometidas y enemigos varios? Tenía que buscar alguna norma que me ayudara con todo aquello. Aunque lo que más quería era pasar día y noche comportándome como un prometido de verdad contigo la norma tres evitaría posibles ataques contra ti. –__** Pero yo quiero añadir otra norma, me gustaría que esto quede entre nosotros, nadie nunca se tendrá que enterar de nada, ¿te parece bien? **__– no quería que pensaras que me avergonzaba de estar contigo o algo por el estilo pero tampoco quería decirte que era para protegerte. No me sentía todavía preparado para enfrentarme al mundo entero, talvez si me lo hubieras pedido me lo habría planteado… por ti cualquier cosa, pero no todavía._

– _**Me parece bien, ya tenemos la norma tres **__– __por suerte no me lo propusiste y la cosa se ponía cada vez más interesante._

– _**Muy bien, la norma tres será**__ "__**No podemos levantar sospechas, todo será como siempre, no nos pueden descubrir". ¿Se te ocurre alguna norma más? – **__te pregunté. Para mi con aquellas tres normas ya había suficiente._

– _**Ya tenemos las normas, ya sabemos cómo se juega. Ahora necesitamos saber el cuándo y el dónde **__– __que divertido era todo aquello, tú y yo hablando sin insultarnos, tú y yo planeando un futuro juntos. Para mí el cuando debía ser cada día y el dónde en cualquier lugar. Pero puesto que no debíamos ser descubiertos de noche y en tu cuarto era la mejor opción._

– _**¿Qué te parece por las noches? Todos duermen y es más difícil que nos descubran **__– comenté mirándote de reojo. _

– _**Bien, aunque debemos recordar la norma uno, que dice que también jugaremos cuando estemos a solas **__– __tenías razón, entonces mi cualquier lugar era aplicable. Moví la cabeza de arriba abajo diciendo sí – __**ya tenemos el cuándo **__– con esa frase supe que estabas de acuerdo conmigo en eso de jugar por las noches y cuando estuviéramos a solas – __**¿Qué te parece si por la noche nos vemos en mi habitación?**__ – ¿acaso leías mis pensamientos? Suerte que lo dijiste tú porque lo llego a decir yo y me llamas pervertido. Pero claro, viendo que podíamos mantener una conversación sin alterarnos quizás no me habrías insultado…_

_Entonces Kasumi nos llamó para que le lleváramos los vasos del té para limpiarlos. Quedamos que por la noche, en cuanto mi padre se durmiera, yo iría a tu habitación._

_Mi padre solía quedarse dormido rápidamente, pero aquella noche había decidido quedarse a jugar al shogi con tu padre. Tuve miedo. ¿Y si yo me quedaba dormido antes que mi padre regresara? Me sentí ridículo, ¡estaba demasiado alterado con todo lo que había pasado y no podría dormir aunque hubiese querido!_

_Mi plan de protegerte y enamorarte estaba en marcha y encima tú estabas colaborando más de lo que nunca habría imaginado. _

_Cuando por fin mi viejo se durmió salí de la habitación. Pensé en entrar por la puerta pero aquello no era muy seguro, me podía ver cualquiera. Se me ocurrió que la ventana era la mejor opción. Reí yo mismo al salir al jardín, cuando iba a saltar a tu ventana me imaginé que tú salías y tirabas una trenza larguísima y me decías que escalara por ella. Mi princesita… Sonreí pensando con lo bruto que soy seguro que te arrancaba el pelo de raíz, ya por mi culpa una vez te lo cortaron una vez. Mira que te han pasado putadas por mi culpa… estaba dispuesto a acabar por fin con todo aquello, para ti yo sólo iba a ser motivos de alegría…_

_Al subir intenté abrir la ventana pero no pude. Di un golpecito en el cristal, no hubo ningún movimiento en la habitación y creí que la que se había dormido eras tú. Volví a golpear, esta vez algo más fuerte controlando mi fuerza para no cargarme el cristal. Estaba a punto de irme decepcionado y pensando que te habías reído de mi a base de bien cuando la cortina se movió. Al verme se te iluminó la mirada y abriste la ventana rápidamente. Mi plan debía llevarse a cabo y era el momento de aplicar la norma dos: "mientras estemos a solas seremos amables, nos portaremos bien y seremos cariñosos el uno con el otro"._

– _**Buenas noches, estás muy guapa**__ – susurré y noté como me subían los colores, yo estaba muy seguro de lo que debía hacer pero delante de ti esta seguridad se quebraba. Te saludé aún colgado de tu ventana y tú sonreíste. Siempre había querido decirte una frase como aquella y aunque me entró la timidez luego me sentí realmente bien. Fue como quitarme una piedra de cien quilos que llevaba años atada a mi espalda. Entré sin hacer ruido y sentí la necesidad de seguir hablando. El silencio se me hizo incómodo – __**se me ha ocurrido otra norma mientras esperaba a que abrieras "Akane dejará la ventana siempre abierta para que Ranma pueda entrar sin hacer ruido". Un poco más y me cargo el cristal esperando a que me abrieras y no quiero que nos descubran tan rápido**__ – reíste por mi comentario, yo sólo te informaba de lo que había pasado en realidad pero tú pensaste que estaba bromeando._

– _**Lo siento pero no dejaré la ventana abierta porque no quiero enfermar si hace frío. ¿Qué te parece si la norma cuatro la cambio por "Akane dejará el pestillo siempre abierto pero la ventana cerrada para que Ranma pueda entrar sin cargarse el cristal y sin hacer ruido"? **__– susurraste tú, yo reí pensando que eras una exagerada pero ¡qué razón tenías! Años más tarde la dejé abierta y caíste muy enferma._

_Después se hizo otro silencio. Me sentía raro. Tantas cosas que decir y nada se me ocurría en aquel momento. Sólo escuchábamos el tic–tac del reloj y la alarma que marcaba que eran las once de la noche. Eran las once y allí estábamos los dos en tu habitación, de pié. Uno en frente del otro. En pijama y sin saber qué hacer o decir. Yo miraba para todos los lados, no quería cagarla mirándote y soltando alguna tontería. Me debatía mentalmente entre hablar o no hablar. A ti también se te veía incómoda. ¡Ay mi princesita! Llegó el momento de decir la tontería de turno, volví al juego…_

– _**Sabes princesita, estaba pensando qué deberíamos decidir quién gana y qué gana**__ – el princesita salió del alma, pero si yo tenía que ser cariñoso así iba a ser la cosa._

– _**¿Cómo me has llamado? **__– preguntaste, lo importante no era cómo te había llamado, pero tú parece que ignoraste todo lo demás._

– _**Princesita**__– volví a repetir lentamente – __**es el apodo cariñoso que te he puesto. Los prometidos se llaman con apodos cariñosos ¿no? Princesita se me ha ocurrido al ver esa foto tuya vestida de Julieta **__– te informé señalando la foto que tenías en tu mesa. Evidentemente era mentira, pero no te podía explicar lo de la princesa de la trenza, al igual te ofendías, hablar de tu pelo aún era tema tabú, no me habías perdonado del todo aquel corte – __**tú deberás buscar otro para mi. **__**Y ahora deberíamos hablar de quién gana **__– y ese era yo, por supuesto. _

– _**Gana el que consiga que el otro se enamore ¿no? **__– claro, pero entonces según tu teoría yo ya había perdido y perder no entraba en el plan. _

– _**Sí, pero he estado pensando que eso es muy relativo. ¿Yo cómo sabré que tú te has enamorado? **__– __hiciste un carraspeo, interpreté que querías decirme que bien podría ser al revés __–__** bueno de acuerdo, o ¿cómo sabrás tú si yo me he enamorado?**_

– _**Es sencillo, pierde quien se declare **__– __dijiste tú muy convencida – __**me explico, la norma cinco será "pierde quien diga que ama, que quiere o que siente algo especial por el otro".**_

_Yo perdí, en Jusenkyo, pero muy pronto me encargué de negarlo. No me gusta perder. Y aún sabiendo que ya había perdido una vez no tuve los cojones de admitir que te quería cuando mi madre preguntó. Por eso aquella norma se vino en nuestra contra cuando mi madre nos preguntó qué sentíamos el uno por el otro. En la vida, como artista marcial, siempre me habían enseñado a ganar, pero en toda victoria siempre hay un perdedor. Y aunque los dos ganamos en el juego aquella noche que mi madre nos formuló la famosa pregunta siendo ganador me sentí derrotado._

– _**El que reconozca que se ha enamorado pierde **__– __murmuré yo, si hubiera sabido todo lo que hoy sé no habría aceptado – __**de acuerdo. Ahora sólo necesitamos saber qué se gana. A mi se me había ocurrido que, si te parece bien, quién gane decide el futuro del perdedor **__– es decir, yo como ganador decidiría estar contigo para siempre. _

– _**¿Qué quieres decir con eso? **__– es normal que quisieras una explicación._

– _**Que en el hipotético caso de que uno de los dos se declare y pierda el ganador decidirá qué hace con el otro. Si quiere puede seguir con el noviazgo, entonces eso significaría que también se ha enamorado o en el caso que no se enamore tendría vía libre para romper el compromiso e irse con quién quisiera. Eso significaría que ha conseguido engañar al otro. En ese caso no existiría el honor ni los pactos hechos por nuestros padres. El compromiso quedaría roto en el momento ¿Estás de acuerdo? **__– __mientras esperaba que mi padre se durmiera estuve pensando todo esto… en cualquier caso en mi cabeza todas las situaciones acababan igual: "Akane se declaraba la primera". Nunca pensé que fueras tan cabezona como yo y no optaras por declararte tú primera. A lo mejor es que simplemente no te enamoraste y lo único que querías era romper el compromiso sin romper el honor de tu familia. Por eso cuando mi madre te preguntó primero no dijiste nada… ¡para que fuera yo el primero! Pero claro, el acuerdo era que perdía el que se declaraba, no el que dijera que no sentía nada… podrías haberle dicho a mi madre que no sentías nada por mi, pero callaste… a día de hoy todo sigue siendo un mar de dudas..._

– _**Acepto el reto y acepto todas las normas del juego**__ – me dijiste muy bajito pero muy segura de lo que aceptabas – __**¿y tú?**_

– _**Acepto el reto y acepto todas las normas del **__**juego**__ – dije dando tres pasos hacia ti y quedando muy cerquita de tu cuerpo, era muy obvio lo que me proponía pero no me importó – __**esto será un contrato oral ya que si lo hacemos por escrito alguien podría descubrirnos.**_

– _**¿Qué pasará si nos descubren? **__– __preguntaste con una voz temblorosa, sabías lo que me proponía._

– _**No habrá ganadores ni perdedores, se acabará el juego. Aunque creo que como nos descubran nuestros padres nos casan fijo **__– no era tan mala idea pero yo no quería que nadie nos obligara a nada – __**pero ya sabes que a mi no me gusta perder por lo tanto no dejaré que nos descubran. Y espero que tú tampoco dejes que nos descubran **__– balanceaste la cabeza en señal de negación – __**¿no lo permitirás?**__ – Volviste a mover la cabeza de lado a lado negando y ocultando una risilla. Me pareciste tan inocente. Me moría de ganas de besarte, ¿el juego me lo permitía?_

– _**Volviendo al tema del contrato**__ – diste un paso al frente acabando con toda la distancia que existía entre nosotros, no eras tan inocente – __**¿Tú sabes que todos los contratos deben ir firmados?**_

– _**Lo sé princesita. Pero no tengo ningún bolígrafo para firmar**__ – hice un gesto de fastidio, sabía por donde ibas. _

– _**En un contrato oral no hacen falta **__**bolis**__ – susurraste muy cerca de mi oído. Un escalofrío pasó por mi columna. El juego te permitía hacer estas cosas, ya habías empezado a jugar. _

_Yo no quise quedarme atrás. Aprisioné tus labios con los míos. No calculé bien la distancia ni la fuerza y lo que debía ser un beso se convirtió en un choque de labios. No nos rompimos los dientes de milagro… _

_Aquel fue nuestro primer beso y conociéndonos no pudo ser de otra manera. Brutos, con fuerza, con ímpetu, con carácter... Suerte que los besos mejoraron. En los entrenamientos siempre supe que la práctica hace la perfección, nunca imaginé que era aplicable también en el amor. Contigo aprendí a amar y nunca tuve una profesora mejor._

_Al separarnos nos dio por reír, el beso había sido bastante… gracioso, por no decir patético. Vi que intentabas ocultar un bostezo. Había sido un día muy largo, yo llevaba unos días durmiendo mal por haber roto el compromiso y pensé que te pasaba lo mismo. Te rodeé entre mis brazos y te llevé a la cama. Qué bonita estabas con tu pijama amarillo y tu carilla somnolienta. Mi intención era dejarte dormir tranquila, no sin antes darte un beso de buenas noches claro._

– _**Quédate **__–__susurraste al ver que me alejaba de ti, no negaré que me gustó más tu intención que la mía – __**estoy cansada pero no quiero dormir todavía **__– __te entendí, no quería que aquel día acabara. _

_Me tumbé a tu lado y te abracé. Empecé a acariciar tu pelo, demasiado corto para hacer una trenza, pero muy suave. Entonces te quedaste dormida y yo me quedé sin mi beso de buenas noches. Me consoló el pensar que habría más besos la noche siguiente... Me costó romper el abrazo, se estaba muy bien a tu lado, me gustaba ser tu almohada. Pero debía irme antes de levantar alguna sospecha. Salí por la ventana y me costó dormir pero mucho más despertarme al día siguiente._

**Continuará…**

**

* * *

**

**Rutabi** el destino es quien baraja las cartas y nosotros decidimos como jugar, Akane pensó que los faroles eran lo mejor en este juego… pero como ya todos sabemos como acaba la historia no la vamos a juzgar. Pero créeme que si a mi el chico al que quiero me hace pensar que está con otra vamos si le miento. Creó que actuó como muchas haríamos. ¿o conoces a alguien que se declare sabiendo que la guerra está perdida? ¡Estoy de acuerdo con eso de ke Ranma es asombroso! Jajajajaja por cierto, than you por estar siempre ahí apoyándome… besooos

**Akane Maxwell **¡cuanta aclaración! Jijijiji es este capítulo me he liado hasta yo… pero creo que al final todo quedó como debía quedar. Hasta prontito…

**aniyasha** ¡por fin te dejas leer! Yo también estuve algo ausente… detrás de cada persona hay un mundo y una misma situación tiene muchas interpretaciones, pero no entiendo porque piensas que Ranma es inmaduro, al menos en mi historia ella es más inmadura que él… ¡creo yo!

**Sakura Saotome** si es que de los pecados capitales el que me define es la pereza. Pero he luchado contra ella y aunque esta semana voy cargadísima de faena he subido el capítulo en cuanto he podido. Suerte en el concurso y en los exámenes. Qué irónico, tú haciendo exámenes y yo venga a corregirlos… por cierto ¿eres sevillana? Yo tengo planeado un viajecito el año que viene para allí, me han dicho que Sevilla tiene un color especial… jajajaja Ya ves Ranma no quiere creer pero acaba creyendo, Akane resultó ser persuasiva. ¡Ah! Ayer me vinieron a ver tus secuaces, los invité a un café y estuvimos charlando hasta las tantas, me cayeron muy bien, mándamelos cuando quieras, pero que sepas que por culpa de ellos no publiqué ayer el capítulo pq me distrajeron. Besitos

**hirayama** me alegra que te animaras a escribir, ¡a mi los rewievs me animan a escribir! Pues sí que podría ser un posible final, pero claro en Ranma ½ hay muchos frentes abiertos y creo que mi historia no los abarca todos… sería interesante saber que pasa con los demás. Pero es mucha trabajera, ahora entiendo porque Rumiko no le dio final a la serie…

**Zurita Saotome** oooooohhh gracias, me alegra saber que sigo emocionando, la que de verdad está agradecida soy yo de saber que estáis ahí. ¡Un fuerte abrazo y vuelvo pronto lo prometo!


	6. Chapter 6

**Ranma ½ no me pertenece, pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi. No lo hago por dinero ni para lucrarme. Lo hago porque me encanta escribir...**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 6**

_Dormía plácidamente cuando me pareció escuchar un grito, alguien llamándome dormilón y diciendo que no quería llegar tarde no sé donde… yo sólo quería seguir durmiendo, pero mis ojos se abrieron al ver que los gritos no cesaban. Entonces te vi en la puerta, como no, la gritona eras tú. Miré a mi alrededor, mi padre no estaba, por una vez hizo algo bien y le dio por madrugar. Te volví a mirar y recordé la noche anterior. Me decidí a hablar… _

– _**Sólo te diré una cosa princesita: "primera norma" **__– te pusiste colorada, supuse que recordaste que aquella norma decía que __**"mientras estemos a solas seremos amables, nos portaremos bien y seremos cariñosos el uno con el otro"**__.__ Bostecé y volví a cerrar los ojos, había dormido muy poquito aquella noche porque estaba demasiado nervioso, mi mente daba vueltas a lo ocurrido una y otra vez. Quería dormir unas horitas más._

– _**Te pido disculpas bello durmiente**__ – escuché que decías muy cerquita de mi oído. "Bello durmiente" ese era mi apodo cariñoso… me describía a la perfección, más bello que yo no había nadie y más dormilón menos. Aún con los ojos cerrados sonreí disimuladamente, como quien no quiere, te habías currado mucho el apodo. Fue cuando hiciste algo inesperado, tus labios rozaron con los míos. Me diste un besito de buenos días y abrí los ojos. Preciosa. Estabas preciosa. Me acerqué a ti para volver a besarte, necesitaba tus labios como nunca. No pudo ser, escuchamos a Happosai cantando por el pasillo y nos separamos al instante._

– _**Akane creo que ya podemos empezar con nuestro teatro**__ – murmuré guiñándote un ojo y grité – __**Marimacho ¿qué haces en mi habitación? ¡Luego me llamas pervertido a mí!**_

_Esperé que entendieras que para mi lo único real era lo que se había creado entre nosotros, que para mí todo lo demás era sólo puro teatro. Pero claro, lo real era un juego, no supe hasta que punto pensarías tú que me estaba tomando en serio todo aquello. No quería que pensaras que solamente era para conquistarte, por ganar._

_Aquella semana fuimos a la feria con la familia. Un oso panda salió de una pintura y quiso una cita conmigo. Fue la peor cita de mi vida, ni con Shampoo lo hubiera pasado peor. Y encima tú te enfadaste conmigo, ¡ay celosilla celosilla!, me tendría que haber enfadado yo, ¿cómo podías pensar que yo te podría cambiar pon una osa panda de dibujo? Estuve a punto de no subir a tu habitación para que vieras que el ofendido era yo, pero deseaba estar contigo y me tragué el enfado. Cuando entré te vi seria._

– _**Tendríamos que poner alguna norma sobre los celos**__ – dije de manera graciosa, quise que sonara a broma pero tú te lo tomaste diferente y como siempre lo entendiste todo al revés._

– _**Tendríamos que poner una norma sobre celos si estos existieran. Simplemente estoy cansada, así que si no te importa me voy a dormir, buenas noches**__ – soltaste bruscamente. Fingiste un bostezo y estiraste los brazos para que viera lo cansadísima que estabas. Aquello me sentó como una jarra de agua fría, si le hubiera hecho caso a mi intuición no habría subido y habrías entendido que el enfadado era yo. Pensé que debía decírtelo, pero al ver tus ojillos rojos supe que habías llorado y que no debía hacerlo._

– _**¡Tú estás muy celosa! **__– te señalé sonriendo como burlándome de ti. Pensé que al verme alegre pensarías que yo no me lo estaba tomando en serio, que no hacía falta que te enfadaras._

– _**No, no lo estoy**__ – eras como una niña pequeña, sólo te faltó patalear en el suelo. O peor todavía, patalearme a mi… agradecí que existieran la norma uno y dos, las que impedían que me pegaras._

– _**Pues dame un beso**__ – susurré acercándome a ti convencido que gracias a la norma uno y dos no podrías hacer nada para que yo no te abrazara._

– _**¿Por qué no se lo das a tu amiga? **__– dijiste girándote y tapándote con la sábana – __**se ha divertido mucho contigo y la hacías reír demasiado ¿no crees? **__– murmuraste entre dientes. _

– _**A mi a la única que me gusta besar y hacer reír es a ti **__**tonta**__ – salté encima de la cama y aquel fue el primer ataque de cosquillas que te hice. Cuando ibas a gritar te callé con un beso. Algo muy efectivo y que debería haber usado tiempo atrás. _

_Me hiciste un hueco en tu cama y entendí que tu enfado había desaparecido. Nos tapaste con la sábana. Me abrazaste como habías hecho todas las noches aquella semana. Me besaste como no habías hecho antes. Aquella noche decidimos que debíamos confiar el uno en el otro. _

_Un par de días después cuando subí a tu habitación a hacer los deberes, vi a mi "amigo" Ryoga que te había ido a hacer una visita en su forma porcina. Al entrar vi que lo tenías cogido entre tus brazos y me entró una rabia por el cuerpo que no sabría como explicar, era como un puñetazo en el estómago y cientos de martillos dando golpes en la cabeza. Entré muy feliz porque teníamos pocos deberes y luego podríamos estar mucho rato con "lo nuestro", pero al ver a tu P-chan allí la felicidad se me cayó a la planta de los pies, a la altura del suelo. Lo único que se me ocurrió hacer fue coger al cerdo en un movimiento rápido y preciso y tirarlo por la ventana, con la mala suerte de que la ventana estaba cerrada y en vez de echarlo a volar (que era mi intención) lo estampé contra el cristal. _

– _**¿Tú eres idiota? ¿Qué le haces a mi pobre P-chan? **__– no me diste un bofetón porque en teoría estábamos a solas y no podías. Saliste corriendo a auxiliar al cerdo de Ryoga – __**¿P-chan estás bien cariño? Ranma es un idiota, perdónalo, es que es muy celoso y no soporta compartirme con nadie **__– mi rabia incrementaba por momentos, por supuesto que estaba celoso, pero no soportaba esas palabras saliendo de tu boca, pero lo peor estaba por llegar. El cerdo hacía ver como que lloraba, yo le había dado puñetazos que le habrían dolido mucho más y nunca había llorado, pero allí estaba la buena de Akane para consolarlo y nada mejor que darle un besito. Cuando te vi darle un beso la sangre me hirvió de una manera inexplicable, nunca había sentido tanta rabia, mi aura se iluminó con un color rojo intenso, tuve que salir de la habitación porque no aguantaba más, el portazo que di se escuchó por todo Nerima._

_Me sentí tan idiota por la impotencia de la situación que decidí no volver a subir a tu habitación si tu mascota estaba allí y aunque estuve tentado muchas veces en decirte la verdad, pero una promesa es una promesa y no podía hacerle eso a Ryoga._

_Después de muchas noches sin estar ni un rato a solas por fin el cerdo se perdió y debido a su sentido de la orientación estuvimos mucho tiempo sin verlo. Allí en tu cama estábamos recuperando el tiempo perdido._

– _**Ranma**__ – dijiste mientras nos besábamos._

– _**MMmmm**__ – contesté, estaba demasiado ocupado entretenido con tus labios como para decir nada más. _

– **Ranma** _– dijiste separándome de ti – __**¿Por qué no has venido a verme estas noches? **_

– _**Porque no estabas sola y se supone que sólo jugábamos cuando estábamos a solas **__– y porque no soportaba ver lo cariñosita que te ponías con el cerdo._

– _**Qué tontorrón **__– reíste dándome una palmadita en el pecho__– __**P-chan no cuenta.**_

– _**Claro que cuenta, es un cerdo muy listo y lo veo capaz de escribir una carta a nuestros padres diciéndoles la verdad **__– empezaste a reír y me abrazaste más fuerte poniendo tu cabeza en mi pecho y rodeando una de tus piernas entre las mías – __**no te rías princesita, que yo lo he visto más de una vez intentando escribirte una carta de amor, ese cerdo está enamorado de ti y encima tú le das esperanzas con tanto besito**__ –una sonora carcajada salió de ti._

– _**¿Celoso, bello durmiente? **__– murmuraste rozando tus labios por mi cuello. Yo así no podía pensar, no se me ocurría qué decir y no dije nada, aprisioné tus labios con los míos y aquella noche el pijama nos estorbó más que nunca._

_Meses después acariciaba tu pelo, me encontraba en el séptimo cielo, para mi no había nada más perfecto en la vida que estar así contigo. Entonces una duda nació en mí. ¿Hasta cuando iba a durar aquello? ¿Y si tú no te declarabas? Yo me había declarado y me había retractado. Me costó que te lo creyeras pero como cuando lo dije estabas un poco aturdida te convencí que fue producto de tu imaginación. Que eran las ganas que tenías que yo me declarara y que a veces la imaginación nos juega malas pasadas. Te lo creíste todo… ilusa._

– _**Akane ¿qué pasará si ninguno de los dos se declara nunca?**__ – diste un pequeño salto, supuse que estabas ya a punto de dormirte._

– _**Es mejor que no pienses en eso Ranma, estate tranquilo, tarde o temprano me dirás que me amas**__ – pero bueno, aquella era Akane Tendo hablando o Akane Saotome, aquel egocentrismo era propio de un Saotome, pasábamos demasiado tiempo juntos. qué bien sonaba eso de Akane Saotome… sonreí ante mi pensamiento, tu alzaste la vista y yo intenté ocultarme mirando hacia otro lado._

– _**Estamos pasando demasiado tiempo juntos, me robas mis frases**__ – entonces te tocó reír a ti. Tus manos rodearon mis mejillas y me miraste de una manera muy tierna. Me encantaba esta Akane, femenina, cariñosa, amable… los demás estaban acostumbrados a verte así pero yo no. Y menos si estas muestras de afecto iban dedicadas a mi, me encantaba estar así… pero no podía obligarte a seguir atada a mi por un juego que yo tenía claro que no iba a perder. Todo dependía exclusivamente de ti –__** a lo mejor deberíamos poner una fecha límite y declarar un empate **__– noté como tu corazón que estaba sobre mi empezó a latir muy rápido. Algo te asustó._

– _**Vaya vaya Saotome, ¿será que realmente te estás enamorando y te da miedo perder? **__– fue el turno de mi corazón, latía tan rápido como el tuyo. Las palabras "miedo a perder" no tenían cabida en mi vocabulario. Pero tu pregunta me puso los nervios a flor de piel. ¿Tanto se me notaba?_

– _**Para nada**__ – intenté transmitir tranquilidad en mi voz pero mi corazón delataba mis nervios, no quería seguir hablando del tema – __**estoy tan seguro que serás tú quien se declare que no pienso poner ninguna fecha límite. Y ahora a dormir princesita… **__– dije dándote un beso de buenas noches en la frente. _

Jamás volvimos a hablar de que pasaría si ninguno de los dos se declaraba. Jamás pusimos una fecha límite a aquel pacto. El empate para nosotros no existía. No existió hasta hoy que te volví a preguntar…

– **Sinceramente, no recuerdo muy bien las normas que pusimos **– ¡ya! Y yo me lo creo – **Pero teniendo en cuenta que cada uno tiene ya a su pareja deberíamos declarar un empate en este momento **– ¿pareja yo? ¿De dónde has sacado esa idea? ¡Claro! La conversación con mi madre. Te lo has creído todo. Supongo que mejor así, así no quedaré como el amargado que te ha estado esperando durante casi siete años. Veo que me tiendes la mano, si correspondo tu gesto habré firmado nuestro final, me gustó más el primer contrato.

– **Si tú lo dices **– susurro intentando dejar claro que todo acaba aquí porque tú lo has decidido – **pues nada,** **en este mismo momento declaramos empate y cada uno es libre de hacer su vida **– te tiendo la mano y al contacto con la tuya sé que he firmado no sólo nuestro final, también el mío. Hasta ahora había tenido la esperanza de reencontrarnos, ya ni eso. Noto que la corbata me está ahogando, necesito salir de allí y aunque quisiera estirarte de la mano y llevarte conmigo sé que no debo. Me ronda por la cabeza la idea de secuestrarte. Aunque creo que si te llevo en contra de tu voluntad se considera delito. Miro el reloj e intento hablar aún teniendo un gran nudo en la garganta – **Akane, si me disculpas voy a buscar mi maleta que mi parada es dentro de un par de minutos **–no hay emoción en mi voz. Suena algo robótica. Te hago un gesto con la mano para despedirme. ¡Qué duro es todo esto!

– **Sí, por supuesto** – me levando rezando porque mis piernas respondan y te veo inmóvil. Ahí te dejo con tu vida perfecta _– _**A-adiós Ranma **– al menos hoy hemos conseguido despedirnos. Hemos madurado. Supongo que habiendo puesto un punto y final a todo esto ahora seré capaz de seguir adelante sin ti. Como tú has hecho sin mí. ¿A quién intento engañar?

Me levanto y me voy. No me giro a mirarte porque si te veo una vez más no me lo pienso y te secuestro. Que largo se me hace el pasillo del tren. Cojo la maleta. Como me gustaría tirarla y ponerme a gritar. Pero tengo que mantener la compostura, ya me desahogaré más tarde entrenando.

El tren se para. Me pongo en frente de las puertas y cuando se abren. Salgo de allí sabiendo que dejo en ese tren una parte muy importante de mi vida. Quizás la que más. Salgo del tren sabiendo que el orgullo es el mayor enemigo. Sabiendo que aunque es mi mayor enemigo es lo único que me acompaña. Salgo del tren sabiendo que no quiero volver a saber de ti, sabiendo que no quiero que te vuelvas a cruzar en mi vida, sabiendo que ya no significo nada para ti y por mi orgullo que eso vas a significar tú para mí. Salgo del tren sabiendo por primera vez en mi vida que te odio.

**Continuará…**

**

* * *

**

**promethea** que gracia me ha hecho lo de que reglas más cucas… yo utilizo mucho la palabra cuca… ¿Te imaginas un Ranma y una Akane sin ser cabezones, orgullosos…? A que no… entonces se llamarían Romeo y Julieta y no quiero que acaben así de mal. ;) besitos.  
Zurita Saotome, molestar nunca, me encanta recibir reviews, cuando veo en mi mail y veo vuestros sms y sé que habéis dedicado algo de vuestro tiempo para darme vuestra opinión me animo a escribir lo más rápido posible. ¡Muxisisisimas gracias!

¡**Marirosy** hasta a mi me queda más claro! ;) el pobre chico estaba más que ansioso y la otra se podría decir ke también pq anda que le cuesta acceder al trato ¿no?

**Sakura Saotome** no me tires a la hoguera que soy muy joven… siento haber tardado tanto, esta vez me tendrías ke haber enviado a tus secuaces, que con lo majos que son me habrían ayudado a corregir los exámenes y habría actualizado antes… aunke claro con la vaga de controladores no sé si habrían llegado. Tranki ke me mola ke me entrevisten, pues nada, soy profe de niños de primaria. A los de insti no los soporto demasiado (más ke nada pq yo parezco una cría más y paso por uno de ellos y me torean como quieren). El año ke viene tengo un viaje pendiente a Sevilla… yo vivo muy cerquita de Barcelona, sóc catalana i em fa molta ilusió trobar catalans per aquí jijijiji Barcelona es una ciudad increíble, ¡ya verás por navidad está preciosa! ¡Muchos besos y prometo actualizar antes! Que ya tengo las notas hechas jijijiji

**Akane Maxwell **sí sí tienes toda la razón, es un manipulador, pero si no hubieras leído el final de Akane pensarías que el tiro le salió por la culata. ¡Cariños tb para ti!

**kary14** lo del novio es una mentira muy tonta pero el otro se la cree eh! Jajaja pero hay ke poner emoción al asuntillo porque si todo acaba con el típico yo te amo y yo también se corta el rollo de seguida! ;) aix el orgullo, ¿qué malo es verdad? Aunke a veces no te creas que es necesario… besitos! Y thanks por el review.


	7. Chapter 7

Ranma ½ no me pertenece, pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi.

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 7**

Te odio, te odio, te odio, te odio, te odio, te odio, te odio, te odio, te odio, te odio, te odio, te odio, te odio, te odio, te odio, te odio, te odio, te odio, te odio, te odio, te odio, te odio, te odio, te odio, te odio, te odio, te odio, te odio, te odio, te odio, te odio, te odio, te odio, te odio, te odio, te odio, te odio, dicen que si repites algo una y otra vez eso se hace realidad. A ver si hay suerte… Te odio, te odio, te odio, te odio, te odio, te odio, te odio, te odio, te odio, te odio, te odio, te odio, te odio, te odio, te odio, te odio, te odio, te odio, te odio, te odio, te odio, te odio, te odio, te odio, te odio, me odio por repetir esta chorrada una y otra vez.

Voy por el andén de la estación. Cada dos segundos giro la cabeza esperando que salgas tras de mi. Aún tengo la esperanza de que te reúnas a mi lado. La gente camina rápidamente a mi alrededor y yo camino como si fuera a cámara lenta arrastrando mi maleta. Choco con las personas que pasan y voy pidiendo perdón muy bajito sin saber muy bien donde voy. Oigo un pitido de fondo, vuelvo a mirar, y… nada. El pitido indica que las puertas se han cerrado. Tú no has bajado…

Mi madre siempre me dice cuando me ve estresado del trabajo que me tranquilice que cuando una puerta se cierra siempre se abre una ventana. Pues creo que me merezco una ventana gigante.

Sigo caminando, no pierdo la fe. Nacimos para estar juntos y si… ¿salgo detrás del tren y doy golpes en tu ventanilla gritando que te amo? Qué peliculero soy. También te imagino a ti dando golpes en la puerta y gritando que paren el tren que te tienes que declarar al amor de tu vida, la gente grita que paren y al final el tren acaba parando y te dejan bajar. Miro el tren para ver si frena. Nada. Ya se acabó. Tengo que ser realista.

Salgo de la estación como un alma en pena. Voy a cruzar cuando un coche casi me arrolla, el conductor me grita que si estoy ciego y sigue gritando mientras su coche sigue en marcha… sus gritos se pierden calle abajo.

Yo miro el semáforo y lo veo en rojo, doy unos pasos atrás y subo a la acera a esperar que se ponga en verde. Mientras pienso en lo sucedido, hago mis cálculos, en siete años, he pensado en ti cada día unas dieciséis horas, quizás sólo necesite unos cien años para olvidarte, unos cincuenta si conozco a otra, quién sabe, puede pasar, a ti te ha pasado.

– **Ranmaaaa** – escucho tu voz retumbar en mi cabeza. Alta y clara, que imaginación más potente tengo, me parece que cien años van a ser pocos, al igual necesito un par de siglos más para olvidarte.

Un escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo y por una extraña razón hecho un vistazo hacia tras como llevo haciendo des de que salí del tren. Me parece verte. Genial, ahora hasta veo espejismos. Pero mira que es cruel mi imaginación, vas descalza, con los zapatos en la mano, uno ni siquiera tiene tacón, además vas con la chaqueta rota y con todo el maquillaje corrido, que aspecto más horrible. A lo mejor mi imaginación me hace esto para que te recuerde con una apariencia pésima para que el olvido sea más llevadero.

De repente me doy cuenta que no eres un espejismo que eres real. Para cuando me doy cuenta que no estoy soñando tú ya estás a mi lado cogiendo aire. Te miro y sonrío al verte ahí. Y aunque me he repetido una y otra vez que te odio, ahora que estás ahí con miedo en tu mirada, me doy cuenta que nunca te he querido más. Al final has salido en mi busca. ¿Habrás hecho parar el tren por mi? Ya te lo preguntaré.

En estos momentos no sé que es lo que me espera, sólo sé que soy feliz y es porque has vuelto. Has vuelto y sé que esta vez es para quedarte en mi vida. Te importo y yo voy a hacer las cosas bien. Mi princesita se acabaron los miedos, sé a que has vendido y voy a hacer lo que debí hacer hace muchísimo tiempo. Voy a hablar pero te adelantas.

– **No digas nada por favor y escúchame **– no, no, no, eres tú la que tiene que escuchar, tengo tantas cosas que decir. Pero si tengo que hacer las cosas bien tengo que aprender a escucharte y así lo haré. – **Me siento fatal por todo lo que te he dicho. Es todo mentira. Bueno, todo no, sí que estudié derecho y eso fue lo único que hice durante los cinco años que duró la universidad. Mientras estudiaba no te pensaba. Lo demás sí es mentira. Verás, no me va demasiado bien, mañana me voy a quedar sin trabajo y no te logré olvidar, pero es que ni lo intenté porque estaba convencida que tarde o temprano volverías a entrar por mi ventana y todo volvería a ser como siempre.**

– **Akane… **– no puedo creer lo que oigo, aunque sea la verdad no me lo puedo creer ¿no existe ese estúpido? ¿en todo este tiempo has pensado en mi tanto como yo en ti? – **antes que sigas hablando yo también quiero y debo decirte algo** – tienes que saber que yo también te he mentido.

– **Déjame acabar por favor **– me ruegas. Pero no quiero que sigas hablando me temo que sé como acaba esto y esta vez me da igual perder. Te tengo que decir que estoy enamorado de ti antes que tú me lo digas. Sólo de esta manera sabrás que me el juego siempre me dio igual, lo único que quería era estar contigo. Pero tú has cogido carrerilla y sigues hablando – **durante el tiempo que hemos estado separados nadie más me volvió a besar. Tú fuiste el primero y el último. No logré olvidar ninguno de tus besos. No logré olvidar ninguno de los momentos en los que estuvimos a solas. No logré olvidar el pacto que hicimos. ¡Ni lo intenté vale! Yo lo seguí al pié de la letra no como tú **– yo tampoco besé a otra, no rompí el pacto, te fui fiel sin ni siquiera estar contigo.

– **¿Eh? Yo recuerdo el pacto tan bien como tú, no te creas que soy un ogro sin corazón y que me resultó fácil olvidar todo lo que viví a tu lado – **no me resultó fácil porque no lo olvidé –** ¡y créeme que yo no rompí ninguna norma! **– incluso seguí entrando por las noches en tu habitación…

– **Sí lo hiciste** – me contradices y mis cejas se arquean en señal de interrogación – **sólo podrías haberte ido con otra persona si yo me hubiera declarado y yo no fuese correspondida. Sólo entonces habrías tenido vía libre para hacerlo. Te fuiste con otra y el juego no había acabado…**

– **Estás muy equivocada** – giro la mirada para que no veas como se me escapa la risa. Aún crees que tengo pareja. Estás celosa. Seguro que te crees que mi mujer me está esperando en casa. Con la imaginación que tienes hasta creerás que tengo hijos.

– **Si estoy tan equivocada como tú dices… te dejo a ti acabar con esta historia **– una voz temblorosa sale de tu boca entre sollozos – **yo he dicho todo lo que tenía que decir, ahora te toca a ti decirme en qué estoy equivocada. Te toca a ti poner un punto y final, necesito acabar con todo esto y saber si tú y yo vamos a estar juntos. Necesito saber que tú vas a estar conmigo – **Joder qué valiente eres Akane… crees que estoy con alguien y aún así vienes a ¿declararte? Porque esto es una declaración en toda regla. Yo lo único que he hecho cuando me has dicho que tenías pareja ha sido inventarme que yo también estaba con alguien. Es momento de decir la verdad y soltar ese "te quiero" que lleva esperando salir de mi corazón desde hace casi media vida. Es tan sencillo como mirarte y decirlo, se acabó el juego y se acabaron las tonterías. Me da igual perder, me da igual todo… "venga Ranma, es tan fácil como mirarla y decirle que la quieres" me digo. Es tan fácil como… qué ojos tan bonitos… ¡aix! que me distraigo, no puede ser tan complicado… te miro y… paff. ¡Me has dado un bofetón!

– **Joder Akane, ¿se puede saber por qué me pegas si ni siquiera he hablado?** – qué tía más rara.

– **Ranma, ésta es la última oportunidad que te doy, no puedo seguir viviendo con esta incertidumbre. Necesito que me digas que me necesitas a tu lado tanto como yo a ti **– te necesito, vale ya lo he dicho, ahora sólo tengo que decirlo en voz alta – **Ranma, si quieres lo mismo que yo **– suspiras –** si me quieres, bésame sin más en este mismo momento.**

**Continuará…**

**

* * *

**

**Rutabi** ¿cómo es eso de que te olvidaste de dejar un review? Jajaja tranquila yo soy de las que si no fuera pq llevo la cabeza enganchada al cuello la perdería cada dos por tres. Considero que los celos deben existir en todas las relaciones y en esta nunca han faltado. Por cierto, ¡Que no la odia! Jajaja. Créeme que si voy a la hoguera con lo bruja que soy me salvo jojojojojojo tú vente a Cataluña cuando quieras, tiene playa, montaña, turismo, buena gente (saku y yo somos ejemplo de ello) y se come muy bien!

**promethea** jajaja qué bueno lo del panda. Pero es ke las cosas desde fuera se ven muy claras. Aquí la palabra cuca se utiliza poco pero la pondré de moda porque me encanta. ¿sabes? Yo creo que el problema no son RyA, el problema es Rumiko que no nos da un buen final…

**Akane Maxwell** ya ves que Ranma es un buenazo. Todo apariencia, si en el fondo le perdona todo a Akane… ;) ¡y no soy mala! Jajaja mira que como me digas mala te dejo esperando una nueva actualización hasta el año que viene…

**Sakura Saotome** jijijijiji yo ya he aprendido a copiar los sms antes de enviar, tengo experiencia en eso de que se me borren. Tú si que eres malvada, seguro que les diste mal la dirección para que no me distrajeran! Suerte que me dieron sus teléfonos y los llamé, en noche buena nos pegamos una fiesta a lo en tu honor. Y eso de tirana, pobre de mi, si los niños hacen de mi lo que quieren, por eso no me veo en un instituto, porque si los enanos se divierten conmigo los mayores que son más listos ni te cuento. Venga, si me envías a tus secuaces antes de nochevieja tengo el capítulo final hecho…

**IramAkane**** y Marce** gracias por vuestros comentarios, me alegra ver que la historia va enganchando a más gente, aunque ya se acaba :( Marce, ¿en serio que te gusta ver sufrir a Ranma? Pq yo creo que la q sufre es ella. Los dos son bobos, pero muy adorables jijiji besitos y hasta pronto!

**aniyasha** tranquila, ¡el trabajo es lo primero! El orgullo es lo peor y por mucho que nos cueste hay veces que hay que comérselo y como ves en mi historia Akane es kien lo hace, las mujeres somos más valientes jajajajaja un abrazo bien fuerte.

**Marirosy**qué razón tienes, ahora que no hay ni prometidas ni enamorados de por medio el problema son ellos. Pero es que es muy difícil luchar con uno mismo… ya se declararon, aunke ella se adelantó. A ver que le pasa a él por la cabecita… en el próximo capítulo lo sabréis.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ranma ½ no me pertenece, pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi.**

Antes que nada, felicitaros a todos/as el año nuevo. ¡FELIZ 2011! Año nuevo, vida nueva. Por eso quise dejar esta historia acabada. Al finalizar un año no me gusta tener asuntos pendientes. Deseo que todos estéis pasando unas felices fiestas (yo sí, sobretodo por las minivacaciones que tengo jijiji) y volver a agradeceros el apoyo que me habéis mostrado durante estos meses en mi aventura como escritora.

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

Muy bien, pues si para demostrarte algo te tengo que besar… Te beso y listos. Me acerco muy decidido. Tú cierras los ojos. Me quedo a unos milímetros de tus labios. ¿Debo hacer esto? Primero tendría que explicarte que yo también te he mentido. Deberíamos estar en igualdad de condiciones. Aunque me lo estás poniendo tan fácil. Un simple beso y seremos felices para siempre. Pero no me creo que todo sea tan simple. Me estiro de los pelos… tú ahí con tus ojos cerraditos esperando. Me acerco de nuevo, me atraes como un imán… años y años esperando esto y no tengo el valor. Me parece todo demasiado sencillo. Tú abres un ojo, estoy casi rozando tus labios, abres el otro, yo me alejo de ti. Creo que debo hablar antes de actuar. Tú bajas la cabeza y veo en tus ojos tu intención de irte.

– **Akane** – te cojo del brazo, te giras y yo bajo la mirada porque aunque sé que tengo que decir algo no sé que es – **quiero lo mismo que tú, pero las cosas no son tan fáciles.**

Te debo una explicación y lo sé. Claro que quiero estar contigo pero estoy algo impactado, yo esperaba reencontrarme contigo e iniciar de nuevo el contacto, y a poco a poco… pero está pasando todo muy rápido. Voy a explicarte cuando suena mi teléfono móvil. Mi madre. Genial, oportuna como ella sola. Pero se me ocurre que quizás… ya sé qué hacer.

– **Si me disculpas tengo que contestar** – te digo cogiendo el teléfono – **ya he llegado.**

– **Ranma, ya puedes venir a casa ahora mismo, que me tienes muy preocupada **– me dice mi madre, esta mujer es peor que una novia celosa.

– **¡Sí, señora! **– Le digo como si mi madre fuera una sargento –** te dije que iría directamente a casa y eso voy a hacer. Ranma Saotome siempre cumple sus promesas **– veo la carilla que pones mientras hablo con mi madre, debes pensar que es la madre de mis hijos. Sé que ahora mismo estoy siendo cruel y debería decirte que es mi madre. Pero decido darte una sorpresa. Por lo que veo llevas años sufriendo como yo, un ratito más de sufrimiento sé que me lo perdonarás – **por cierto ¿te importa si llevo a alguien a cenar esta noche con nosotros?**

– **Ahhh ya lo veo **– dice mi madre al otro lado de la línea – **tu "te quiero" y tu "te hecho de menos". Mi niño está ligando. ¿Es una chica ese alguien? **

– **Sí, es una chica **– lo he dicho muy bajito mientras te miro, me has puesto mala cara.

– **AAAHHhhhh **– grita mi madre – **¡por fin mi hijo va a traer una mujer a casa! No me lo puedo creer. Ya empezaba a dudar que fueras varonil. ¡Qué alegría! **

– **Por Dios, no grites de esa manera que me dejas sordo **– le digo, me siento ofendido por esas palabras…

– **Es que no me lo creo, ya había perdido la esperanza de ser abuela. ¿Me estás mintiendo verdad? **– preguntas.

– **No, no te estoy mintiendo **– mientras le digo estas palabras ella me pregunta si es una compañera de trabajo.

– **No, no es una compañera de trabajo** – todavía. Imagino a mi madre dando saltitos de alegría por la casa, la noto nerviosa – **Tranquilízate vale, además ya la conoces.**

– **¿Cómo que la conozco? ¿Quién es? ¿No será aquella castañita que te ronda siempre no? Espero que no, no la soporto. Pero como sea aquella de pelo cortito la tiro por la ventana. Oh, espera, no será la que te envió aquello por San Valentín** – mi madre no soporta a ninguna de las chicas que se me acercan, la entiendo, me pasa lo mismo y ella lo sabe.

– **No seas pesada va, en unos minutos estamos allí **– veo que escuchas muy atenta. Si mi madre intenta saber quién eres supongo que tú también estarás intrigada.

– **Sólo contéstame una pregunta. ¿Es guapa?** – pongo los ojos en blanco. Si le digo que sí sabrá que la chica es importante para mí porque no soy de piropear a las chicas.

– **Sí, es muy guapa, ya la verás **– le digo a mi madre mirándote directamente.

–** ¡****Ay qué felicidad! Voy a acabar de preparar la cena para nuestra invitada. Oye hijo, ¿el postre preferido de Akane cual era?** – veo que lo ha pillado.

– **Adiós… **– cuelgo y te sonrío. Una pregunta es una pregunta y no tengo porqué contestar a la segunda.

Veo que me devuelves la sonrisa. Tengo posibilidades de que vengas a cenar con la familia.

– **Pues ya podemos ir a cenar. Pero así no vas a poder caminar, tengo una idea, dame el zapato nuevo que lo pongo al nivel del otro** – ni te inmutas. Permaneces quietecita ahí, pasando de mí – **¿Me vas a dar el zapato o qué? **– digo alzando la voz para que me hagas caso. Me acercas el zapato roto – **este no, el otro** – me acercas el otro zapato y le rompo el tacón – **ya está. Ten** – te devuelvo el zapato.

– **¿Pero qué haces bruto? ¿Tú sabes cuanto valen estos zapatos? **– me gritas.

– **Lo que valgan, ¿no pretenderás ir descalza hasta mi casa no? Ahora al menos podrás caminar mejor sin los tacones. Aunque hay una segunda opción, pero no creo que te guste **– te pones los zapatos y guardas los tacones en tu bolso. Es una pena que no me preguntes cual es la segunda opción.

– **¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a ir a tu casita a cenar? **– pues porque sé que te mueres de ganas de saber quien es la supuesta mujer que nos está preparando la cena. Además si no vienes a cenar no podré llevar a cabo mi plan. Por una vez que quiero ser romántico de verdad.

– **Pues que ese era el último tren que va a Nerima y no creo que quieras andar como una hora **– no puedo decirte que es porque tengo razones románticas ocultas y tengo que darte otro tipo de argumentos. – **También podrías coger un autobús pero el último sale dentro de **– miro mi reloj –** unos diez minutos. La estación está a un cuarto de hora, con esos zapatos no puedes correr y no llegarás **– autobuses hay cada media hora hasta media noche, pero por la cara que pones creo que no lo sabes, eres más de tren. – **La última opción sería coger un taxi ¿te explico porque no puedes cogerlo o ya lo sabes? **–me acabas de decir que te has quedado sin trabajo, sé que no te lo podrás permitir.

– **Si hipotéticamente acepto ir a cenar a tu casa, estaría en la misma situación porque no podría volver a mi casa **– perfecto, ya estás convencida.

– **Es que no volverías a tu casa. Te quedarías a dormir conmigo **– se te abren los ojos desmesuradamente. Me das un bolsazo, ¿pero que llevas ahí dentro? ¿Ladrillos? – **es broma, joder Akane, sigues sin entender las bromas. Te llevo luego a casa con mi moto.**

Cojo la maleta y empiezo a cruzar el paso de peatones, tú empiezas a caminar detrás de mí. Me acuerdo de aquel día volviendo del bosque de Ryugenzawa, cuando extendí mi mano y tú me la cogiste. ¿Y sí…?

– **Akane ¿caminas bien con esos zapatos? **– me río por las pintas que llevas y me da penita la cara que pones. Me prometo que es la última vez que te hago sufrir. Te extiendo el brazo para que lo cojas, rodeas tu brazo con el mío y seguimos andando.

Caminamos cogiditos en silencio por las calles de mi ciudad. Llevamos unos cinco minutos caminando y ninguno dice nada. De ti me gustan hasta tus silencios. Qué ganas tengo que te encuentres con mi madre, te quiere tanto…

– **Oye Ranma ¿cual era la segunda opción? **– ya me extrañaba a mí que no me dijeras nada antes. Eres demasiado cotilla.

– **Llevarte como si fueras un saco de patatas, pero ya tenemos una edad para hacer esas tonterías** – te guiño un ojo y yo sé que disimulas una risilla. Ya estamos llegando. Dejo mi maleta para señalar mi casa que está delante nuestro – **mira es ahí. Esa es mi casa.**

– **Es preciosa ¿Cuánto hace qué vives aquí… **– preguntas. Es momento de empezar con mi plan y que veas que yo he pasado por lo mismo que tú.

– **Pues creo que hace exactamente cinco años, diez meses y seis días ¿entramos?** – digo dejando tu brazo y sacando las llaves del bolsillo. Espero que captes el segundo sentido de mis palabras.

Pasamos por delante del jardín hasta llegar a la puerta principal. Veo que te vas limpiando las ojeras para hacer desaparecer restos de maquillaje y lágrimas. Te estas poniendo guapa para mi "mujercita".

– **¡Ya estoy en casa! **– grito poniendo la maleta a un lado del recibidor. Me giro y te sonrío invitándote a pasar.

Llega el olor de la comida de mi madre. Unos pasos que conozco se dirigen a nosotros desde la cocina. Te quitas la chaqueta y te giras para colgarla en el perchero mientras una voz femenina llega a mis oídos.

– **No me puedo creer que traigas una chica a casa** – será puñetera. Sabe que traigo a Akane y aún así suelta esa frase. Acaba de dejar bien clarito que no llevo chicas a casa. Bueno, eso es un punto a mi favor, supongo.

Aún sabiendo que es Akane mi madre se pone nerviosa al verla, se le cae el trapo de cocina, debe haberle sorprendido ver lo crecidita que está. Cuando tú la ves se te inundan los ojos, tú si que no esperabas verla. Las dos salís corriendo a abrazaros.

Escucho que mi madre te susurra algo. Tú haces una especie de negación con la cabeza.

– **Hija, deja que te mire** – ahora ha hablado más alto y rompe el abrazo. Me gusta que te siga considerando como una hija – **estás preciosa, estás hecha toda una mujercita.**

– **Tía Nodoka yo… yo…** – te aferras otra vez a ella con fuerza. Las dos lloráis. Como sigáis así se me saltan las lágrimas hasta a mí.

– **Siento mucho interrumpir este momento pero es que tengo hambre** – digo acogiéndoos por los hombros. Vosotras os miramos y os echáis a reír. Tengo hambre, es cierto, pero la verdad es que no quiero que se me escapen las lagrimillas.

– **Hijo, acompaña a nuestra invitada al comedor que la cena ya está casi lista** – mi madre te sonríe y yo me siento feliz por ver que mi plan va a salir bien.

– **Tía si quieres que te ayude en algo sólo tienes que decírmelo **– ¿es que ya sabes cocinar? Mejor no me arriesgo a averiguarlo.

– **Eso sí que no** – contesto para evitar el dolor de barriga – **que no queremos que se arruine la cena, que seguro que sigues siento una torpe en la cocina.**

¡Pum! ¡Tu mazo ha aparecido no sé de donde! Me ahorro el dolor de barriga, pero no el de cabeza. Veo que lo levantas otra vez para darme otro mazazo mientras yo pongo mis manos delante para utilizarlas de escudo. Es cuando escucho la risa de mi madre. Los dos nos giramos a verla.

– **Me hace tan feliz ver que todo vuelve a ser como siempre** – dice mientras desaparece por el pasillo.

El mazo ha desaparecido. Yo también me alegro, pero hoy no va a ser como siempre. Hoy voy a hacer lo que debí hacer aquel día. Vamos hacia el comedor, qué raro se me hace verte aquí. La sala da a un jardín, no tienen estanque como el vuestro pero hay una pequeña fuente. Nos sentamos mirando a la fuente.

– **Sabes Akane. Tienes suerte que hoy no llueva porque sino tendrías que quedarte a dormir aquí conmigo** – a ver si cuela…

– **¿Y eso a qué se debe? **– me preguntas.

– **Porque no me gusta conducir la moto con lluvia** – todo mi dinero no ha servido para deshacerme de la maldición – **la controlo mejor siendo hombre.**

Suena el timbre y mi madre me pide que abra la puerta que seguro que es mi padre que se ha vuelto a dejar las llaves. Me levanto y la conversación se queda ahí. Abro la puerta y en la puerta están mi padre y el tuyo. Esto va bien, ya estamos los cinco.

– **¡Akane hija! ¡Qué sorpresa verte aquí! **– exclama tu padre. Lo veo muy extrañado.

– **¿Papá?** – tú si que estás extrañada. Supongo que no sabías que tu padre cena con nosotros casi todos los miércoles.

– **Akane qué alegría volverte a ver** – dice mi padre que está al lado del tuyo. Se dirige hacia ti y te abraza, tú le devuelves el abrazo pero no te veo tan emocionada como con mi madre.

– **Hija, ya sabes que todos los miércoles ceno fuera de casa. Nunca te dije donde iba ya sabes porque** – ¿por qué será?

– **La cena ya está lista** – dice la cocinera con un par de bandejas en la mano.

Voy a la cocina a ayudarle a traer más comida. Al llegar a la cocina mi madre me abraza y me suelta un "**esta vez no la cagues muchacho**" que me deja helado. Ella lleva más comida hacia el comedor y yo cuando reacciono llevo un par de bandejas más.

La cena transcurre entre risas y charlas. Es algo surrealista que estemos aquí otra vez. Debo desviar el tema "Ranma y Akane" hasta el postre. Luego me declararé como tendría que haber hecho aquel día. Mientras les explico como me ha ido el viaje. Todos ríen al escuchar las anécdotas del inútil de mi abogado, todos excepto tú. ¿En qué estarás pensando?

– **¿Entonces al final lo despediste?** – me pregunta mi viejo.

– **Por supuesto, no puedo consentir que mi abogado sea incapaz de madrugar tres días seguidos** – carraspeas, veo que ya vuelves a estar atenta – **yo ya no soy así Akane** – todos reís de nuevo – **ahora tendré que buscar a otro.**

– **Es una pena que mi Akane esté ya trabajando porque estoy convencido que no encontrarías una abogada mejor **– veo que tío Soun no sabe lo de tu trabajo.

– **Eso tiene fácil solución** – le contesto – **que deje su trabajo y se venga a trabajar a mi empresa. **– Es mi manera de ofrecerte trabajo y porque no decirlo, de tenerte cerquita.

– **Ya hablaremos del tema** – me dices con una gran sonrisa. Ya sé cual será tu respuesta. Te tendré a mi lado todos los días.

– **Eso, ahora no es momento de hablar de trabajo, es la hora del postre **– dice mi madre. Me pongo nervioso porque ya llegó la hora. Cuando acabemos el postre os diré a todos que estoy enamorado de Akane y que ahora veo lo estúpido que fui al no reconocerlo aquel día.

Qué variedad de pastelitos ha preparado mi madre. Los quiero todos. Miro a los demás y veo que están en mi misma situación. Me las he ingeniado para sentarnos de la misma manera que aquella noche que nos separamos. Tú y yo estamos sentados dando la espalda al jardín. En frente nuestro están nuestros padres. La misma situación, distinta casa. Bueno, primero tenemos que devorar el postre y lo otro ya llegará, he esperado años, puedo esperar unos minutos. Voy a atacar a los pastelitos al igual que tu padre y el mío cuando mi madre nos pega en las manos.

– **Primero nuestra invitada** – nos regaña y se dirige a ti – **Akane ¿qué…** – _"…sientes por mi hijo?" _dice mi pensamiento. Esa pregunta ha retumbado tantas veces por mi cabeza que ha vuelto a repetirse.

– **Estoy enamorada de su hijo y creo que soy incapaz de seguir mi vida sin él** – te tapas la boca con las manos, demasiado tarde, ya lo has dicho. Todos te miran sorprendidos, yo los miro a ellos. Luego a ti pero tú me esquivas.

– **Akane… yo sólo quería preguntarte qué pastelitos querías** – dice mi madre – **pero me hace feliz que por fin me contestes la pregunta que te hice hace unos años. Creo que hay algunos que deberían aprender.**

– **Yo creo que algunas deberían aprender a cerrar la boca** – no me hace gracia lo que ha dicho mi madre y aunque no puedo negar que lo que has dicho me ha encantado, me fastidia que mi plan no haya salido bien, te me has adelantado. ¿Ahora se supone que yo tengo que decir: "yo también" y nos besamos y todos tan felices?

– **Tía Nodoka, tío Gemma, me ha hecho mucha ilusión veros de nuevo pero creo que debería irme a casa. Ya es tarde y mañana debo madrugar** – te levantas y nadie reacciona – **no hace falta que nadie me acompañe a la salida sé donde está la puerta.**

Sales rápidamente y todos oímos el portazo que has dado al salir. Me miran todos los presentes en la sala.

– **Ranma, supongo que ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer ¿no?** – me dice dulcemente mi madre.

– **Claro que lo sé** – digo levantándome – **ir a buscarla y decirle que yo también estoy enamorado de ella y que ****creo que soy incapaz de seguir mi vida sin ella. **

Salgo corriendo de la sala mientras oigo aplausos y gritos de alegría. Cuando llego a la puerta veo tu chaqueta y decido llevártela porque a estas horas el frío apreta. Escucho que en el comedor alguien ha descorchado una botella de cava, más aplausos y muchas risas. Al llegar a la calle no sé que camino coger, pienso tan fríamente como puedo. La moto…

Voy al garaje a buscar mi moto porque así seré más rápido en la búsqueda. Tendré que buscar un casco para ti, creo que tengo alguno de recambio por los trastos del garaje, con los nervios tiro las herramientas y algunos botes de pintura, el estruendo es muy grande, tanto que nuestros padres vienen a ver que pasa, pero yo ya estoy subido en la moto y arrancando. Oigo gritos que me dicen "**Venga muchacho, compórtate como un hombre**""**A por ella hijo mío, por fin haces lo que debes**" "**Alegría, alegría. Qué viva el amor**".

Tras unos minutos que me parecen años te diviso, te estás abrazando, debes tener mucho frío. Me paro delante de ti y me quito el casco.

– **Por fin te encuentro, parece mentira que vayas tan rápida con esos zapatos** – me miras sin decir nada – **te has dejado la chaqueta en mi casa** – te doy tu chaqueta.

– **Gracias** – dices mientras te la pones – **y si esto es todo ya te puedes ir por donde has venido.**

– **No, no es todo,** **te dije que si no llovía te llevaba a casa y eso voy a hacer. Y te advierto Akane que no tengo ganas de tonterías así que si no quieres que te cargue como un saco de patatas ya puedes ponerte este casco** – digo tirándote el casco – **y subirte a la moto **– cuando lleguemos a tu casa te besaré como nunca te he besado y estoy convencido que será la primera noche del resto de nuestra vida.

Te pones el casco y te subes a la moto de mala gana. Ni me rozas, no sé porque te enfadas, si te he venido a buscar por algo será… le meto un acelerón a la moto y no te queda otro remedio que abrazarme. Se siente bien lo de volver a sentir tu cuerpo agarrado al mío. En menos de diez minutos hemos llegado. Te bajas de la moto y me tiras el casco.

– **¡Au!** – Refunfuño quitándome el casco, te diriges a tu casa – **Oye princesita, tampoco conduzco tan mal como para que me trates así **– me bajo de la moto y me acerco a ti.

– **No me llames así que el juego ya se acabó. Y me alegro de haber declarado un empate porque no soportaría haber perdido ante un engreído como tú** – entiendo tu enfado y seré sincero contigo.

– **Escúchame bien Akane porque esto sólo lo diré una vez** – estamos muy cerquita – **yo perdí hace mucho tiempo e incluso llegué a creer que tú lo sabías porque aceptaste casarte conmigo, decidiendo mi futuro junto a ti.**

Aquel día en Jusenkyo cuando dije que te amaba lo dije de verdad. Cuando entré a tu habitación y te vi vestida de novia creí que habías decidido tu futuro junto a mí. Luego supe que te habían sobornado con la cura de mi maldición.

– **Pero, pero…** – balbuces y tu gesto muestra incertidumbre – **¿por qué te retractaste de lo que dijiste?**

– **Porque pensé que lo hacías sólo para que yo me curara de la maldición, por hacerme un favor. No porque tú también me amaras. No por lo que yo había dicho…** **no quería ser un lastre en tu vida **– preferí retractarme y seguir con nuestro juego como si nada hubiera pasado. Pongo mis manos en tus brazos, tus manos se entrecruzan en tu pecho.

– **No era así, pensaba que lo sabías… yo te dije que me casaba contigo porque tú me habías dicho que me amabas… **– ahora ya lo sé.

– **Eso no es todo Akane** – hay cosas en mi que no van a cambiar – **yo no podía perder, ¡ODIO PERDER! **– exclamo riéndome. Me ha parecido un buen momento para hacer una bromita.

– **Baka** – me insultas dándome con la mano en el pecho. Aprovecho tu acercamiento para abrazarte más – **Y ¿no hay nada más que quieras decirme? **– claro que quiero, quiero decir lo que tú quieres escuchar, aunque creo que ya te lo he dicho hace un rato.

– **Pues** **sí, hay algo más. Y espero no tener que retractarme de nuevo. Akane, estoy enamorado de ti y creo que soy incapaz de seguir mi vida sin ti **– acabo con un suspiro, tú agachas la cabeza – **vamos princesita, ahora es cuando te tiras a mi cuello y me besas **– o al menos eso sería lo normal en estos casos. Pero claro, las cosas normales les pasa a las personas normales, nosotros no estamos incluidos en ese grupo.

En lugar de eso estás buscando algo en tu bolso. Espero que no saques uno de los ladrillos. Sacas las llaves y abres la puerta de la entrada. Me coges la mano y me llevas por la entrada del patio hasta la casa. Abres la puerta y te diriges a mí.

– **Lo siento pero teniendo en cuenta que no hay nadie en casa…** – me rodeas el cuello con tus brazos y yo pongo mis manos en tus caderas – **ahora es cuando yo me tiro a tus brazos y me llevas a mi habitación mientras nos besamos y vamos perdiendo la ropa por el camino** – ¡qué pillina! me guiñas un ojo y por fin nos besamos, después de tanto tiempo. No quiero que me vuelvan a faltar tus labios ni un solo día más.

Atravesamos la entrada mientras yo te llevo en volandas y tu chaqueta cae al suelo junto a tus zapatos.

– **No me puedo creer que me dejes entrar a tu habitación por la puerta** – te digo entre besos dejándote en el suelo mientras me quito la corbata y hago caer mi chaqueta al suelo – **de ahora en adelante ya podrás cerrar el pestillo que en los tiempos que corren es peligroso que una dama tan bella deje su ventana abierta.**

– **Y tú ¿cómo sabes que yo dejo aún la ventana abierta?** – replicas algo sorprendida mientras te doy besitos por el cuello y tiras tu camisa por el pasillo.

– **Ya hablaremos, tenemos toooooodo el tiempo del mundo por delante** – al final cumplo mis amenazas y te cargo como si fueras un saco de patatas. Te subo por la escalera hasta la puerta de tu habitación. Parecemos dos chiquillos de dieciséis años de nuevo. Yo no puedo dejar de reír, por fin puedo decir que la felicidad existe. Tus carcajadas me demuestran que tú también eres feliz.

Quien me iba a decir a mí que sólo nos hacía falta vernos de nuevo para que esto pasara. Hay que recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Entre besos y risas nos vamos quitando la ropa que nos queda. Sé que tu padre hoy estará demasiado borracho como para volver a casa y más después de lo que les he dicho. Además en mi casa ya tiene una habitación para él.

Esta noche la casa es nuestra.

Ya hemos perdido demasiado tiempo separados.

Quiero volver a estar entre las sábanas de mi princesita.

Se han acabado los juegos.

Se han acabado los miedos.

Ahora sólo estamos solos tú y yo.

Para siempre.

Como siempre debió ser…

**

* * *

**

**promethea** ¿quién te ha dicho que cruel y despiadada son mis apellidos? Jajaja por tus palabras puedo ver que eres una romántica. Bueno, ya ves que al final los dos se ganan el cielo, si fuera mala de verdad los hubiera mandado cada uno a su casita.

**Akane Maxwell**, te digo lo mismo, que no soy mala… al menos no siempre… bueno eso, que en este capítulo las declaraciones no han faltado, seguro que te gustó más que el anterior. Muchos besos para ti y feliz año nuevo para ti tb! ;)

**Haruko Hinako** el POV de Akane hace meses que anda por aquí. Si no lo has leido te invito a que lo hagas, creo que entenderás que la hizo decidirse ;) Ranma habla poco sobre sus sentimientos, pero cuando habla HABLA jajajaja pero lo cierto es que en toda la historia la valiente fue siempre ella.

**hinamori luisa-chan**, **Ranma84** y **jesi saotome** gracias por vuestro granito de arena y aunque parezca una tontería me encanta que me dejen comentarios aunque sea sólo para decirme que la historia es linda. GRACIAS! Feliz 2011 a las tres!

**Marce** esta vez he sido más rápida todavía. Cabezones lo son un rato, pero es que son más monos cuando se ponen tiernos jajajaja yo creo que sufren los dos pero Akane exterioriza mejor las cosas. Pero también es duro cuando el dolor va por dentro. Si quieres una historia trágica lo puedo intentar, pero no te prometo nada que no me gustan demasiado los dramas, si ya juntándolos me llaman mala, si me los cargo creo que por ahí hay unos secuaces que se encargan luego de mi. ;p Feliz año nuevo!

**Rutabi** me has sacado los colores en serio… emocionarse es humano, si tienes que llorar no te cortes, las lágrimas limpian el alma jajajaja yo sinceramente, en esta historia me identifico con Ranma, por eso describo tan bien esa lucha interna que tiene. Además como tú dices, Akane es muy valiente saliendo en su busca, en esta historia Akane es lo que a mi me gustaría ser. Como antigua alumna y profesora te digo que si administras bien el tiempo puedes leer fics y sacar buenas calificaciones jejejeje en cuanto a mis clases, sólo puedo decirte que mis alumnos me adoran… ya sabes que agradezco mucho tu review, aunque no seas la primera sé que estás ahí. Y discrepo contigo en eso de los celos, yo prefiero los momentos romanticotes que nos da Rumiko. ;) leeré tu fic y te daré mi opinión vale. Besitooooos!

**Sakura Saotome**, joer con tus secuaces, me dijeron que ya podía acabar el fic hoy o no se venían a celebrar el año nuevo conmigo. Les he cogido un cariño, llegaron ayer a mi casa agotados del trayecto en bus des de Sevilla, venían mareados y con un hambre, ¿es que no les das de comer? Ma y Ran dicen que te diga si te gustó como dejaron tu habitación. Creo que me los quedo pq a mi me han dejado el piso impecable jajajajaja Tirana es mi tercer apellido (si es que eso existe) Bon Nadal a ti también y espero que tu estancia por Barcelona haya ido bien. Adeu i petonets!

**Mazii-chan **gracias por tu opinión y sobretodo, viendo que el tiempo te falta ;), se agradece más que dediques un minuto de tu tiempo para hacerlo. GRACIAS! Y felices fiestas.

**Akaneiiro** me alegra ver que te has animado a dejarme tu opinión. Y sobretodo me alegra ver que eres de las que está desde el principio siguiendo la historia. Si te gusta ver a Ranma sufrir, este capítulo no te habrá gustado! Jijijiji Es obvio que os engañé porque intentaba mantener ese clima de intriga. Y de paranoica nada, que yo soy de las que piensa que si hay odio es que hubo amor y contra más odio, más amor. Por cierto, el nombre (Akaneiiro) se veía bien. Feliz año nuevo!


	9. Chapter 9

**Bueno, esto es un pequeño regalo para los que habéis estado ahí siguiendo el fic. **

**Va dedicado sobretodo a ****Marirosy****, ****ar30982****, ****annkarem****, ****jAckesukA****, ****Tsukire****, ****Rutabi****, ****Akane Maxwell****, ****Zurita Saotome****, ****Haruko Hinako****, ****kisim****, ****promethea****, Sakura Saotome, ****aniyasha****, ****hirayama****, ****kary14****, ****IramAkane****, Marce, ****Haruko Hinako****, ****Izumi Miyu O.O****, ****Ranma84****, Mazii-chan, ****Akaneiiro****, jesi saotome, marissa y Belli (creo que no me dejo a nadie). **

**Os dedico este capítulo por haber estado ahí apoyándome con vuestros reviews y siguiendo la historia.**

**Muchas me comentabais que os gustaría que el fic continuara y, si sois observadoras, habréis visto que la historia no tenía puesto el estado de "terminado", básicamente porque quería hacer algún capítulillo extra, por fin me inspiré una noche de desvelo mientras miraba el reloj de mi mesilla de nohce. Me salió esto… espero que os guste y lo dicho, ¡GRACIAS!**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 9**

Abro los ojos. Desde mi perspectiva sólo veo un reloj digital que marca las 10:14 y la ventana que deja pasar la poca luz que puede haber un frío día de invierno. Estoy tumbado bocabajo medio abrazado a la almohada. Estiro el brazo en tu búsqueda para cambiar la almohada por ti pero lo único que encuentro es sábana y más sábana.

Escucho un ruido en la cocina, espero que no hayas tenido la genial idea de prepararme algo para desayunar. Suspiro y decido salir de la cama, te ayudaré a hacer el desayuno antes de que quemes la cocina. Pero se está tan bien en la cama, cierro los ojos y dejo que Morfeo haga su trabajo de nuevo.

Han pasado tan sólo unos minutos cuando noto que alguien me pellizca las mejillas. Abro un ojo y veo una silueta de una niña morena de tez blanca que está en frente mío. Lleva un peluche de un cerdito negro en la mano y un pijama amarillo.

– **¿Y mi mami?** – me dice bostezando.

– **No sé** – digo en un murmuro mientras se me engancha su bostezo. Me recuesto de nuevo y me quedo dormido otra vez.

Abro los ojos por mucho que me pese, las 11:58, ya es tarde. Muy tarde. Oigo un gran estruendo en la cocina. Del susto me quito el edredón de encima dispuesto a levantarme. Pero siento frío por todo el cuerpo, mis dientes empiezan a tiritar y yo me vuelvo a tapar y decido que si quemas o destrozas la cocina te compro una nueva, que en la cama se está muy bien.

Cuando estoy de nuevo acurrucado la puerta se abre lentamente. Ya te has cargado el desayuno y vienes a pedirme ayuda. Me sale una sonrisa boba y me giro a mirarte.

– **¿Ya me echabas de menos princesita? **– digo con la voz más sexy que tengo.

– **Me padece que te haz equivocado de pedzona** – dice una vocecilla de niña desde el otro lado de la puerta. Cuando por fin diviso de quien procede la voz me pongo colorado. La niña en cambio no se corta un pelo – **¿puedo pazar? **– me dice. Asiento con la cabeza.

La pequeñaja se acerca sonriendo dejando ver los dientes que le faltan y que la hacen cecear de esa manera tan graciosa. La niña toda descarada sube a la cama y hasta se tapa con las mantas.

– **Acabo de hablar con mi mami y me ha dicho que ezta noche a laz doce en punto hademoz la fiezta. Me ha dicho que invite a quien quieda por ezo eztáiz todiiiiiiitoz invitadoz. Cedá en el dojo del abu Zoun y celebrademoz que cumplo ceiz añazoz** – dice mientras pone una mano y un dedo enfrente de mi cara y pone sus ojos como platos. Yo la miro incrédulo. No entiendo nada. ¿Una fiesta? ¿A las doce de la noche? ¿El dojo del abu?

Le digo que sí sin saber muy bien a que estoy asintiendo. Me acabo de despertar y las neuronas aún no me funcionan del todo. La niña me coge la cabeza con sus manecillas y me da un besito en la frente.

– **¿Zabez? Me ha guztado que me llamez pincecita, aunque cé que tú pincecita ez otra** – me guiña un ojo y baja de la cama. Sale por la puerta tatareando una canción que debe haber aprendido en el colegio.

Ahora sí que me levanto, voy al baño y bajo las escaleras. Desde el pasillo oigo en la cocina tres voces femeninas. Kasumi, la niña y tú.

– **Mami, mami yo quiedo ayudar a hacer el paztel **– río al oírla, es muy graciosa.

– **Cariño deja de estirar del delantal, ahora tu tía y yo estamos haciendo la comida** – fantástico, me he quedado sin desayuno, me podrían haber despertado y encima la niña empieza a hacer pucheritos – **no llores preciosa, el pastel lo haremos esta tarde.**

– **Claro Meiko, esta tarde nos ayudas, ¿de acuerdo?** – dice su tía.

– **¿Me pometéiz que oz podé ayudar? **– pregunta Meiko sorbiendo los mocos, parece que se le ha pasado rápido la llorera.

– **¡Lo prometemos! **–decís tú y Kasumi a la vez y os ponéis a reír.

Entro en la cocina y saludo con una mano. Tú y Kasumi vais vestidas y lleváis un delantal, el de Kasumi está limpísimo, el tuyo está hecho un desastre, la cocina nunca será lo tuyo. La niña se ha quitado el pijama y lleva un chándal, pero aún lleva con ella el horrible cerdo de peluche.

Te quitas el delantal y sales corriendo a darme un beso. Me encanta esta forma que tienes de darme los buenos días. Ya hasta en público.

– **Mi amor, cada día duermes más ¡eh! **– me dices acariciándome la mejilla, pero tu voz ha sonado con rintintín.

– **Hacía meses que no dormía tanto, no me recrimines nada que curro como el que más. Anda que si hablamos de quien es más dormilón… que tú últimamente estás muy vaga** – digo para chincharte.

– **¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Yo no trabajo porque no puedo, no es culpa mía. Tú duermes porque eres un… un… **– me dejas de abrazar y te veo algo acalorada.

– **Bakaaaaaa** – grita Meiko – **Jo, eztoz doz ciempe eztán igual** – le dice a Kasumi con toda tranquilidad – **por cierto, ¿voy poniendo la meza pada cuando lleguen loz invitadoz?**

– **Claro que sí cielo, yo te ayudo, tú lleva los cubiertos y yo me encargo de los platos** – le dice Kasumi abriendo el cajón de los cubiertos y pasando de nosotros. Creo que ya todos se han acostumbrado a nuestras peleillas.

Ambas salen por la puerta muy cargadas. Yo me dejo caer sobre una de las sillas de la cocina y cojo una manzana del frutero. Tengo hambre.

– **¿Qué haces? **– me dices alertada, supongo que es porque es casi hora de comer.

– **Tengo hambre y como tengo hambre,** **como. Después de dormir, comer, es lo que mejor se me da** – digo en plan cachondeo. Veo que tú también ríes. Te acercas a mi y le das un mordisco a mi manzana – **¿Qué haces? **– digo burlándome de ti poniendo tu voz.

– **Tengo hambre y como tengo hambre, como. Después de hacer el vago, comer, es lo que mejor se me da** – dices burlándote de mí. Me rodeas con tus brazos y te sientas encima de mí. Se nos ha pasado ya el cabreo. Así somos nosotros.

– **Se nota que te gusta comer, joder como pesas** – digo haciendo ver que me quito el sudor de la frente.

– **Serás idiota. No es culpa mía** – hablas como si fueras una niña pequeña.

– **Sí ya, naaaaada es culpa tuya, ni que no trabajes ni que te estés engordando** – digo sonriendo, sabiendo que tienes toda la razón.

– **Pues no, la culpa es toda del tonto de mi jefe. Primero por esto **– dices señalando tu panza – **y luego por obligarme a coger la baja por embarazo de riesgo, ya ves tú que tontería.**

Me echo a reír alegrándome de ser tu jefe. Al tercer mes de embarazo empezaste a tener unos mareos raros y te obligué a coger la baja. Me costó porque eres muy cabezona.

Pensando como empresario me jodió mucho porque eres la mejor abogada que he tenido nunca. Has ganado juicios muy difíciles. Hubo quién acusó de dopaje a los ganadores de medallas de oro olímpicas de mis gimnasios. Una vez ganados los juicios los gimnasios Tse cogieron mucha fama porque muchos gimnastas vieron la calidad de nuestros entrenamientos y generaste muchas ganancias.

Pero pensando como padre y marido es lo mejor que te podía haber obligado a hacer nunca.

– **Tan tonto no será tu jefe si ha conseguido enamorar a una mujer como la que tiene** – te digo dándote un gran abrazo. Tanto como tu barriga de siete meses. Entonces empezamos a besarnos dulcemente.

– **Ejem, ejem, ejem, con vueztro pedmizo, vengo a buzcar unoz vazoz** – Meiko siempre tan oportuna. Te levantas de mis piernas y ayudas a Meiko con los vasos – "**Nunca ce me dio demaciado bien poner, laz cadtaz zobe la meza nana na nanaaa**"– la chiquilla sale por la puerta con los vasos candando la canción que cantaba también al salir de la habitación.

– **Oye princesita, ¿qué dice Meiko de no sé que "fiezta"? **– pregunto imitando el ceceo de la niña.

– **¡Bello durmiente! ¿No me escuchas cuando hablo? Te dije hace unas semanas que Meiko se había empeñado en celebrar su cumpleaños justo a la hora en que se cambia el día, para que la celebración durase más **– empiezo a recordar, pero pensaba que le habrían quitado ya esa idea de la cabeza. – **No hemos logrado hacerla cambiar de opinión. Ya la conoces, es una cabezona** – bonita forma de definirla: "cabezona" ¿de quién lo habrá heredado?

– **Ahhhh, pero ella nació a las dos de la mañana, puestos a ser cabezones, debería celebrarlo a esa hora ¿no?** – sonríes por mi comentario y ladeas la cabeza de lado a lado, conozco ese gesto, quiere decir algo así como "Tú eres peor que la niña" – **por cierto… ¿qué le hemos comprado a Meiko este año por su cumple?** – pregunto tirando los restos de manzana a la basura.

– **¡Ranma, no me digas que no le has comprado nada! Que estoy muy estresada con la dichosa fiesta y estas bromitas no me gustan** – dices realmente estresada.

– **¡Akane, no me digas que no le has comprado nada tú! Llevo seis meses trabajando sin un día de fiesta, este es el primer día que tengo de descanso. ¿Cuándo se supone que tenía que comprarlo? **– digo arqueando las cejas.

– **¡Ranma! Meiko nos va a matar** – gritas histérica.

– **¿Por qué?** – pregunta Kasumi entrando por la puerta.

– **Porque tenemos tantas cosas en la cabeza que no le hemos comprado ningún regalo a Meiko** – digo avergonzado.

– **Bueno, la fiesta es a las doce de la noche** – comenta Kasumi tranquilamente – **podéis ir a comprar esta tarde el regalo.**

– **Es verdad, esta tarde vamos** – dices cogiéndote las manos delante de tu pecho en señal de alivio.

– **¿Dónde vaiz ezta tadde? **– oh oh, hay que inventar algo.

– **A comprar un vestido para ella** – digo señalándote – **con esa pedazo de barriga se le han quedado todos pequeños.**

– **Ah… ¿puedo id? **– dice la niña emocionada.

– **Cielo, déjalos que pasen un rato a solas. Ranma trabaja mucho últimamente y seguro que tiene ganas de estar con Akane **– Kasumi intenta echarnos un cable.

– **Cí clado, como que no pazan tiempo a zolas, cino eza badiga no eztadía ahí **– dice Meiko poniendo morritos. Nos consigue sacar los colores a los dos. A Meiko nunca le ha hecho demasiada gracia lo del embarazo de Akane. Es la pequeña de la familia y la más mimada, sabe que cuando llegue el niño se le acaba el chollo – **ademáz, cegudo que no lez molezta que vaya. ¿Puedo, puedo, puedo? ¿Cííííí? **– dice poniendo carilla de ángel y pestañeando sus largas pestañas negras.

– **No, no puedes** – dices de una manera cortante – **¿verdad que yo no te acompañé a comprar tu vestido? Fuiste con tu abuela ¿no? Pues tú tampoco puedes acompañarme.**

– **Bueno mejor ací** – dice la niña – **ací no eztadaz cuando hagamoz el paztel, ceguro que cin ti zaldrá riiiiquicícimo de verdad **– con este comentario la niña acaba de demostrar a quien ha salido. Yo me pongo a reír por la ocurrencia de Meiko y tú me das un mazazo. Hay cosas que nunca cambiarán.

**Continuará…**


	10. Chapter 10

ranma 1/2 no me pertenece,pertenece a la gran Rumiko. No hago esto por dinero... y dicho esto y no sin antes pedir perdón por todo lo que he tardado en actualizar aquí os dejo la continuación de mi fic...

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

Subo las escaleras en tu búsqueda para ir a comprar el regalo de Meiko. Después de comer has ido a descansar un rato, espero que no estés dormida porque tienes muy mal despertar.

La puerta está entreabierta, oigo risas en la habitación. Tú y Meiko, ¿qué estaréis tramando? Cuando os juntáis tenéis mucho peligro. Me acerco a la puerta al estilo Nabiki, es decir, espiando.

– **¡vaaa ezplícame como te pidió que te cazaras con él! – **te ruega la niña, me recorre un escalofrío por el cuerpo, no creo que la historia sea apta para menores, por muy madura que sea Meiko.

Recuerdo como fue todo como si hubiese sido ayer.

_El día que te pedí matrimonio nos habíamos encontrado después de años sin vernos, nos vimos en un tren y volvió a saltar la chispa. La valiente fuiste tú, te declaraste y con el final del juego empezó el principio de nuestra nueva vida._

_Acurrucados en tu cama, abrazados, desnudos, cansados, sin querer dormir, sólo besarnos y hablar… poniéndonos al día. Faltaban un par de horas para que amaneciera, el sueño te venció a ti primera y te dormiste entre mis brazos, como tantas veces habías hecho antes. Me juré que todas las noches serían igual, ¡bueno igual igual no que tampoco debe ser sano dormir tan poco cada día!_

_Estaba teniendo un sueño maravilloso, te veía a mi lado con un vestido blanco y un velo de más de 50 metros, en el sueño una sensación de felicidad me inundaba entonces cuando me acercaba a besarte alguien tiró la puerta abajo, el sonido retumbó por toda la sala y lo que era un precioso sueño se convirtió en una horrible realidad. _

_Desperté y allí estaba la puerta de tu habitación en el suelo hecha añicos. En mi cara una escopeta me apuntaba muy de cerca. Mi reacción fue tirarte para alejarte de mi, pero tu cama era muy pequeña y caíste al suelo llevándote contigo la sábana y dejando ver mi desnudez al completo. La cabeza del hombre que portaba la escopeta creció y creció y creció y con una voz bastante tétrica me soltó una frase que recordaré el resto de mi vida:_

– _**Ranmaaaa Saotomeeee ¿qué le has hecho a mi pequeñita? –**__ Nada que no le hubiera hecho ya antes... pero en aquel momento no se me ocurrió decirlo. _

– _**Yo, yo, yo…**__ – yo no sabía qué decir, lo único que hacía era intentar taparme con la almohada. _

– _**Papá no seas ridículo**__ – dijiste levantándote del suelo sujetándote la sábana – __**dame esa escopeta y no vuelvas a entrar a mi habitación sin permiso, que soy una MU–JER adulta y tengo derecho a mi intimidad **__– acabaste tu frase señalando con el dedo índice donde hacía unos minutos había una puerta._

– _**Antes de irme necesito saber una cosa**__ – dijo tu padre con la cabeza ya con su tamaño rea l– __**¿qué pretendes con mi hija? **__– alzó de nuevo la escopeta y la clavó en mi pecho y de repente se aceleró mi corazón. No por la posible bala que lo pudiera atravesar, sabía que Soun nunca lo haría, sino por la imagen que vi en mi sueño de Akane vestida de blanco._

– _**Casarme con ella, si me das tu permiso claro**__ – dije mientras mis labios temblaban._

– _**¡Por supuesto! Ya era hora hijo, porque por fin te puedo llama hijo, ¡qué feliz soy! **__– lloraba con unas lágrimas que parecían cataratas tu padre cogiéndome de las manos. _

– _**Eso sí que no, por ahí no paso. Yo no me caso**__ – ambos dirigimos la mirada hacia ti – __**¿acaso pretendéis que explique a mis hijos que su padre me pidió matrimonio empelotas y porque su abuelo le apuntaba con una escopeta?**__ – una gran aura rojiza te envolvía eso era igual a Akane muy cabreada. – __**No, no y no. Papá ya puedes salir de mi habitación y tú Ranma ya puedes volver a tu casa y prepararme una cita esta noche en un buen restaurante y pedirme matrimonio de rodillas poniendo el anillo en una copa de cava. ¡A ver si por una vez en la vida podemos ser algo normales!**_

– _**Pe–pero A–akane – **__balbuceamos los dos._

– _**Ni peros ni hostias, desapareced los dos de mi vista. ¡Ah! Ranma, estaré lista a las 8 **__– yo llegué algo tarde porque me pasé todo el día preparando la cita de pedida y a la que me eché un rato me quedé dormido. Nunca entenderé porque te enfadaste tanto, sólo llegué dos horas tarde, no es lo mismo que cinco años, diez meses y seis días… como te convencí para que te vinieras conmigo a la cita es otra historia.._

_Les di la noticia a mis padres y casi me da algo cuando mi madre me dijo que algo se imaginó por eso había llevado el anillo de pedida de la familia a limpiar, salí corriendo a la joyería pero no lo tenían allí, las limpiezas se hacían en otra ciudad y hasta dentro de tres días no lo iban a tener. Se me ocurrió comprarte otra cosa, no sé porqué pretendías que la pedida fuera algo normal cuando es obvio que nosotros no los somos._

– **Me llevó a un restaurante carísimo. Después de la cena cuando íbamos a brindar con el cava vi algo en el fondo de mi copa, como él es tan original no me puso un anillo, me puso una cadena **– desde aquel día no te la has quitado, siempre cerca de tu corazón, te la sacas para enseñársela a Meiko – **hay una inscripción preciosa: "princesita, hoy tk + a ayer y – q mñn" **

– **¿Y qué quiede decir ezo? – **pregunta Meiko con cara de se supone que en el cole me están enseñando a leer para nada.

– "**Princesita, hoy te quiero más que ayer y menos que mañana" **– digo entrando por la puerta.

– **Sí, ya ves lo romántico que puede ser este baka cuando quiere… – **dices sonriéndome. Sabías que estaba escuchando y sé que te sientes orgullosa de no haber tenido que explicar la versión en la que Soun me apuntaba con una escopeta.

Llevamos horas caminando por el dichoso centro comercial. La niña mimada ya tiene de todo, sus abuelos, sus tíos, sus tías, los que no son tíos pero como si lo fueran (mis antiguos enemigos…), las que no son tías pero como si lo fueran (mis antiguas prometidas…), etc. etc. etc. le regalan todo lo que quiere y más. Es una niña muy querdida, será por lo espavilada que es que hace que se le coja cariño... Estamos desesperados. Nos sentamos a tomar algo porque no es bueno para ti en tu estado caminar tanto.

– **Ranma** – dices con un hilillo de voz – **será mejor que lo dejemos y le digamos la verdad** – voy a darte la razón cuando de repente sueltas un "ah" en plan se me ha ocurrido algo – **mierda, creo que he roto aguas** – eso sí que no me lo esperaba. Hay que ir al hospital ¡ya!

Continuará…

* * *

**promethea, Rutabi, Zurita Saotome, IramAkane, Belli, Marce, Nora, Akane Maxwell, JESI SAOTOME, Sakura Saotome, Marirosy, ar30982 y kary14 ¡gracias por los comentarios!**

**Pues sí, muy listilla la niña… ¿a quién habrá salido? ¿En qué momento he dicho que sea suya? Jejje ale, ya os he dejado con otra duda… hasta la próxima y espero no tardar tanto pero el trabajo y la salud no me perdonan últimamente. ¡Besoooos!**


	11. Chapter 11

Ranma no me pertenece pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi, no hago esto con fines de lucro etc etc…

Gracias por lo rewies y mil perdones por la tardanza. La verdad es que no sé si es porque me daba pena escribir un final a esta historia a la que le he cogido tanto cariño o es que no sabía como acabarla, si hacer que Meiko era hija de Kasumi o de Akane… bueno leed y lo sabréis.

Os vuelvo a pedir perdón y os dejo con un mini capítulo que es el final de la historia…

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

He perdido la noción del tiempo y ya no sé ni llevamos en el hospital. Parece que el niño que viene es más cabezón que la niña y se niega a salir. Será que se está muy bien dentro de Akane.

– **Aquí traigo la pastilla para el dolor que me han pedido** – dice una enfermera bajita y rechoncha que entra dando saltitos en la habitación.

– **Yo no he pedido ningunaaaaaah pastilla, pero graaaaaaaahhhhciaaaaaahhs **– contesta Akane entre gritos.

– **Es que no es para ti, es para mi** – le digo – **me has roto un hueso de la mano mientras me la cogías viniendo en la ambulancia. Y ahora sigue haciendo las respiraciones.**

– **No recuerdo eso que me dices** – susurras mientras respiras.

– **Genial, así tampoco recordarás que me dijiste que ya no volvería a tocarte nunca más **– suelto mientras respiro contigo. Entonces me miras fijamente y dejas de respirar.

– **Eso lo recuerdo perfectamente** – parece que hablas en serio. Aunque lo mismo me dijiste con Meiko y al final ya ves…

Seguimos con las respiraciones cuando entra una doctora y me pide que le acompañe para examinarme la mano.

– **Reina** – te digo dándote un beso en la frente – **vuelvo en seguida. Procura que el niño no salga hasta que yo llegue ¿de acuerdo?**

Salgo de la habitación esquivando todo tipo de objetos que vas tirando. Nota mental: "no es momento de hacer bromas".

Cinco minutos más tarde salgo de la consulta de la doctora con la mano vendada. Aprovecho para sacar una botella de una máquina expendedora y tomarme la pastilla. Estoy en una gran sala de espera con un reloj y veo que son las doce en punto de la noche. Las doce de la noche. Las doce de la… ¡Meiko!

Cojo el teléfono y veo treinta llamadas perdidas. Deben de estar todos preocupados. Llamo y coge el teléfono mi madre.

– **Hijo ¿dónde os habéis metido? Nos tenéis muy preocupados. La fiesta ha seguido adelante porque no queríamos que Meiko lo pase mal** – su voz muestra verdadera preocupación.

– **Hemos tenido que venir al hospital **– escucho un gritito, antes que me avasalle a preguntas sigo explicándole – **Akane ha roto aguas y aquí estamos esperando a que el niño se decida a dar la cara.**

– **¡Oh! ¿Quieres que os lleve la maletita con las cosas del niño?** – había olvidado por completo la bolsa del bebé.

– **Yo creo que esto va para largo, mejor me acerco a buscarla yo. Como desaparezcas de la fiesta de Meiko no te lo perdonaría.**

– **Ya y a vosotros tampoco…**

– **Tranquila mamá, ya encontraré como hacerme perdonar** – aunque no tengo ni idea de cómo hacerlo.

– **Bueno, bastará con traerle un buen regalo, porque supongo que le habréis comprado algo** – ufff no se por qué pero me suena a reproche.

– **Mamá tú procura que Meiko no se dé cuenta de nuestra ausencia que yo me ocupo de todo lo demás. Y ahora voy a ver qué tal está Akane. Hasta luego **– cuelgo sin que le dé tiempo a decir nada más.

Entro en la habitación donde te encuentras y veo algo que me deja sin aliento. Me acerco lentamente y os abrazo…

– **¿No te había dicho que procuraras tenerlo dentro hasta que volviera? **– frase tonta en un momento perfecto. ¡Así soy yo!

– **Es que tenía muchas ganas de ver a mi niñito y pensé que su papá estaría ligando con la doctora esa tan guapa, ¿o te crees que no me fijé?**

– **He tardado porque estaba hablando con mi madre, ¡sí sí! con tu abuelita **– le digo al niño y parece que me sonríe – **Intentará que Meiko no se enfade, pero habrá que pensar un buen regalo **– bajas la mirada y por un momento veo tristeza en tus ojos – **Por favor princesita, olvídate de la doctora no tienes que ponerte celosa** – digo cogiendo a mi hijo. Ni tus celos estropean mi felicidad.

– **No me llames así…** – dices poniendo morritos. ¿Será verdad que ya no te voy a poder tocar? – **creo que he dejado de ser tu princesita.**

– **Akane por favor sabes que sólo te quiero a ti** – todo esto me parece surrealista.

– **No es eso tonto… es que antes de irte me llamaste reina. Me gustó mucho y me di cuenta que nuestra princesita es otra y que quizás este sea el mejor regalo que podamos darle** – veo como te quitas la cadena y me la das – **Y ahora ve a casa a buscar la maleta del bebé y a traer a nuestra princesita.**

Salto por los tejados y me siento el hombre más afortunado del mundo. Siento que hasta puedo volar. Al llegar a casa veo luz en el dojo. Cuando me acerco oigo música y muchas voces. Parece ser que la fiesta transcurre sin ningún problema. La música de repente deja de escucharse y suena mi teléfono. ¡Oh si es mi pesada favorita!

– **¡Hola mamá!**

– **Ranma ven corriendo a casa** – grita nerviosa – **no encontramos a Meiko por ningún lado. **

Veo que se enciende la luz en la antigua habitación de Akane que ahora compartimos.

– **No te preocupes mamá sé donde encontrarla** – cuelgo y salto para colgarme de la ventana como tantas veces hice en el pasado.

Veo a mi pequeñaja poner el pestillo de la habitación. Lo tuvimos que poner para tener algo de intimidad en nuestra habitación… Nabiki… ¡qué pesadilla!

Si Meiko se cree que así evitará que alguien entre lo lleva claro. Hace años rompí el pestillo de la ventana y nunca lo arreglamos.

– _**Te he dicho que me olvides **– gritabas desde el otro lado de la puerta – **¿cómo se te ocurre llegar dos horas tarde?**_

– _**Akane puedo explicártelo, déjame pasar vaaa** – rogué para que me abrieras. _

_Después de mil negativas por tu parte me acordé de nuestro juego y de que tu ventana no se cerraba. Nació una esperanza en mí. Cuando llegué a la ventana me la cargué porque resulta que tú la habías cerrado._

– _**¿Qué te crees que haces en mi habitación Ranma Saotome? **– refunfuñaste poniendo las manos en tus caderas. Llevabas un vestido rojo que resaltaba todos tus atributos, rojo pasión, como tu pintalabios, morí de ganas por besarte y en lugar de eso… ¡te rapté!_

_Te levanté y te cargué en mi espalda. Bajé las escaleras mientras me pegabas y me decías que te bajara. Yo sólo podía reír, lo estaba pasando bomba y eso te enfadaba más. Entré al comedor donde estaban tu padre, Kasumi, el doctor Tofú y sus dos gemelos. _

– _**Me llevo a Akane a cenar y fuera hace frío** – tú seguías pataleando y dándome puñetazos – **¿Me podéis decir donde está la chaqueta de mi futura esposa**?– digo con una gran sonrisa y tú te quedaste completamente quieta._

_Kasumi me da la chaqueta y yo seguí contigo a cuestas por miedo a que te escaparas. Al salir te encontraste una limusina enorme que nos esperaba, al entrar miles de rosas rojas te esperaban dentro…_

– _**Mis favoritas** – susurraste con lágrimas en los ojos._

– _**Akane siento haber tardado tanto pero preparar la cita perfecta requiere tiempo** – no te dije que también me había pegado una gran siesta. Soy un bello durmiente. _

– _**Vas a tener que arreglar mi ventana **– dijiste abrazándome dentro de la limusina._

– _**Mejor no, así podré raptarte siempre que quiera.**_

_Nos besamos dulcemente y fue el principio de la mejor cita que habíamos tenido. Luego en el restaurante te regalé la cadena…_

Y ahora estoy aquí viendo llorar a Meiko mientras mira una foto nuestra el día de nuestra boda.

– **Zoy la niña máz infeliz del mundo, miz papaz ce han olvidado de mi cumple** – dice mientras pone la foto en una maletita – **aún ací loz quiero y nececitaré un recuerdo de ellos.**

– **¿Y de verdad crees que voy a dejar que te marches sin darte tu regalo de cumpleaños? **– digo mientras veo como Meiko se asusta porque no esperaba a nadie.

– **Padre **– susurra mientras se gira para mirarme –** le comunico que ya no zoy zu hija** – dice muy seria y yo río. Es la niña más graciosa del mundo.

– **¿Entonces a quién le regalo yo esto? **– pregunto enseñando la cadenita.

– **Pero ci ezo ez de mamá…** – contestas confundida.

– **Mamá y yo hemos hablado y creemos que nuestra princesita eres tú** – le pongo la cadena y sonríe mientras la toca – **¿sabes? Tu fecha de cumpleaños es muy especial para mi. Este día hace ocho años le pedí matrimonio a tu madre con esta cadena. Hace siete me casé con ella. Hace seis naciste tú. **

– **¡Uala! Cuantaz cozaz que pazaron el día de mi cumple… **– dice emocionada, se le pasan los enfados tan rápido como a su madre.

– **Y el año que viene tendremos algo nuevo que celebrar, el nacimiento del principito** – abre los ojos, se echa encima de mí abrazándome y empieza a llorar.

– **¡Por ezo no habéiz venido!** – su llanto se hace más y más fuerte – **oh papi pencé que oz habíaiz olvidado de mi** – la abrazo y noto que se va calmando.

– **¿Qué te parece si te lo presento? Es muy guapo, se parece a ti **– le explico haciéndole una carantoña que la hace reír.

– **¡Cí!** – dice dando saltitos.

Bajamos y le digo la familia y amigos que Akane y el niño están bien. Mañana irán a visitarlos. Cojo la maletita del niño al que habrá que ponerle un nombre… y subo a Meiko al coche. Está muy feliz y no deja de cantar.

– **Papi papi ¿zabez de qué me he dado cuenta?** – pregunta mientras la acomodo en la sillita y le pongo el cinturón.

– **¿De qué princesita? – **tendré que acostumbrarme a llamarla así. A ella le encanta.

– **De que ez una zuerte que mi hermanito ze parezca a mi y no a vosotros, porque cinó cería muuuuuuuy feo** – ahora soy yo el que decide no volver a tocar a Akane, ten hijos para esto…

Arranco el coche mientras Meiko toca su cadena camino del hospital para reunirme con mi hijo y con la mujer que más felicidad me ha dado sin pedirme nada a cambio.

**Fin :(**


End file.
